¿Vida Nueva?
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Quince años encarcelados. Ellas los olvidaron, ellos a ellas también. Pero después de volverse a ver, no sera nada igual. Dos semanas son poco, o mucho dependiendo las acciones a tomar. No son los mismos que hace tiempo atrás, todo puede dar un giro de 180 grados... o de 360. -¡Estrenando titulo nuevo!-
1. Chapter 1

__Hola gente linda! :D ahora traigo un experimento e.e

No se me da mucho el drama, pero rayos, tenía que escribir esto :D Ya veremos, si gusta lo sigo, si no lo quito ._.

Y le mando un saludazo a R-P-Ale que lee todas mis historias, ¡La de Burbuja y Boomer sera dedicada a ti! xD

* * *

_-¡Malditas zorras!-. _

_En medio de la gran ciudad hecha ruinas, rodeada de muerte, las PPG estaban descansando en el suelo, viendo como fuerzas especiales retenían a los RRB, era sorprendente la fuerza que aún conservaban los chicos después de la pelea anterior y la cantidad enorme de sedantes que les habían administrado, lo único que les hacia permanecer tranquilas era que los RRB tenían sus poderes anulados. _

_-¡Las matare! ¡Juro que lo hare!-. Grito Butch, estaba más furioso de lo normal._

_-Perras mal nacidas…-. Decía Boomer, por primera vez, sin tono juguetón en sus palabras. _

_-Esto no acabara así, ¡Las mandaremos al infierno!-. Las palabras de Brick fueron lo último que escucharon. _

_Los oficiales se vieron en la obligación de noquear a los jóvenes. Burbuja tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que les vio lanzarles los sedantes y ponerles esos collares, no soportaría verles golpearlos… Aun se sentía mal por todo lo pasado; la cuidad destruida, las llamas que aun no extinguían y las muertes… En especial la ultima. No soporto y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Bombón veía como cargaban a los RRB para meterlos a una camioneta blindada, estaba en shock, nunca tuvo una pelea tan grave… Y solo tenían 10 años, escucho los sollozos de Burbuja, y la abrazo. Bellota no despegaba la vista de la camioneta; se sentía aliviada, esos delincuentes estarían bajo control, no causarían más daños, no más muertes…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_Se podría considerar ridícula la cantidad de seguridad que existía para tres niños de 10 años. Incluso estaban en celdas distintas, totalmente apartadas unas de otras. Las visitas prohibidas, pase restringido. Totalmente aislados en un lugar que ni ellos mismos conocían. _

_La puerta se abrió, miro sobre su hombro, y arqueo las cejas, dibujándose una sonrisa de asco en sus labios. _

_-Oh, por lo visto puedo tener visitas-. Dijo, sin girarse a hablar frente a frente. _

_El hombre que entro, ataviado en traje negro, con portafolio y gafas, perfectamente peinado. Sintió un escalofrió al sentir esa mirada roja sobre él; tenía miedo, de un niño de 10 años. Inhalo y se acerco, sentándose junto al niño que le miraba aun. _

_-Mi nombre es Michael-. Dijo, viendo al menor. _

_-¿Y eso que me importa? Lárgate-. Ordeno el líder de los RRB, levantándose de la cama y caminando a otro lado de la celda. _

_-Soy psicólogo, y vengo a hablar contigo, mejor dicho a escucharte-. Dijo el hombre, sentía el odio que el menor emanaba, seria suicidio hablar con el RRB de esa manera si conservara sus poderes, por suerte, no era así. _

_-¿Psicólogo?-. Pregunto el menor. Por lo visto no conocía la palabra. _

_-Es un medico que ayuda a las personas. Cuéntame tus problemas, y…-._

_-¿Problemas? ¿Acaso parezco una persona con problemas?-. Interrumpió Brick, acercándose al mayor, que retrocedió dos pasos. –No necesito a un psi-como se llame. Estoy perfectamente bien-. _

_Michael permaneció inmóvil, solo miro al pelirrojo que se sentó de nuevo en la cama y miro a un punto en la nada. Inhalo con más fuerza, y frunció el seño; no debía ser tan débil frente al niño, no debía mostrar miedo. _

_-Es por tu bien Brick-. _

_-¡¿Quién te crees para llamarme por mi nombre?!-. Grito el RRB, levantándose de manera brusca. Michael no espero esa reacción. -¡Lárgate maldita escoria! ¡Lárgate! ¡AHORA!-. Ordeno. _

_Michael salió de la celda, aun sorprendido de la actitud del menor, nunca vio a alguien tan cerrado y agresivo a pesar de su condición. Si así era hablar con el líder, sería muy difícil con los otros dos, pero aun así debía de tratar. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_Llego a la celda del mediano de los tres hermanos. Y entro, pero el moreno no le miro siquiera. Se acerco a paso firme, no debía de hacer lo que hizo con el pelirrojo. Le miro y el azabache se levanto de golpe. _

_-¡Boo!-. Grito, obviamente Michael dio un ligero salto que no paso desapercibido para el menor, que comenzó a reír. –Que miedoso-. _

_Michael frunció el seño, pero debía intentarlo, aunque fuera un poco más. _

_-Butch-. Llamo, el menor no reacciono como el pelirrojo. Pero si recibió una mirada fulminante. _

_Sentía mayor peligro con Butch que con Brick, no sabía el porqué, ya que ambos niños eran iguales, o casi… No obtuvo mucho con el moreno; más que burlas acidas, al parecer no pensaba escucharlo ni un segundo así que salió; su última esperanza era el menor de los tres. Si lograba convencer al menos a uno, podría tratar a los tres. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_Llego a la celda del rubio y lo encontró acostado en la cama, boca arriba. Se acerco y lo vio con los ojos cerrados. _

_-Largo, no quiero oírte-. Escucho. Boomer estaba despierto, pero no se movía, ni le miraba. _

_-Boomer-. Dijo, aunque el rubio no contesto, solo frunció el seño. –Quiero ayudarte a ti y a tus hermanos-. _

_-Si nos quieres ayudar, sácanos-. Más que idea o favor, eso era un orden. Era obvio que los RRB siempre tenían lo que querían por dando una simple orden. –Ya vete-. _

_Michael suspiro, al menos ahora no le dijeron que se largara. Insistió una vez más pero nada, el rubio le ignoraba totalmente. Salió casi resignado, esos niños no querían ayuda, pero lo haría. Unos niños de 10 años no podían pasar lo que quedaba de su vida detrás de las rejas. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Los años pasaron en la cuidad, concretamente quince años. Las niñas ahora a los veinticinco estaban a meses de su graduación. Ellas cambiaron y no la cuidad también, ya era más grande, no solo ellas cuidaban la gran ciudad, ahora fuerzas especiales les ayudaban en lo que podía. Bombón comenzó a salir con un chico, Bellota comenzó a control su carácter y Burbuja ya no era tan infantil.

Burbuja llego a casa después de clases, ya que iba a pasar la tarde con sus amigas se iba a cambiar. Al llegar reviso la correspondencia y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una carta del estado. Entro a la casa y la abrió; era un citatorio para un juicio. Se sorprendió, era sobre los RRB, sus enemigos que causaron un gran genocidio… Permaneció inmóvil, el citatorio era para toda su familia. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, al igual que el dolor de las heridas que Boomer le acusaba. Sintió escalofríos… Tomo su celular, y cancelo la cita con sus amigas y llamo a sus hermanas; tenían que enterarse. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron las otras dos.

-Al parecer el juicio es del Estado contra ellos-. Dijo Bombón, leyendo el citatorio.

-¿De que los acusan?-. Pregunto Bellota, desde el sofá donde estaba sentada.

-De homicidio-. Contesto, dejando la hoja en la mesa de centro.

-Debería ser de genocidio-. Opino la morena, ganándose una mirada de regaño por la mayor. –No me mires así-.

-¿Iremos?-. Pregunto Burbuja, captando la atención de las otras dos. -¿Para qué quieren que vallamos? ¿Para declarar?-.

-No creo-. Dijo Bombón. –De seguro será por si las cosas se salen de control-. Le sonrió a la rubia, para calmarla, cosa que Burbuja respondió igual. –Tenemos que decirle al Profesor-.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

El día llego; las hermanas se vistieron formalmente, pero cómodas por si surgía algún problemas. Aunque Bombón lo ocultaba, estaba nerviosa; hace mucho había olvidado a los RRB, y que de un día para otro le pidieran volver a verles, le incomodaba. Burbuja aun tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal y los RRB atacaran, y Bellota solo iba alerta por cualquier cosa.

Llegaron al juzgado. Y entraron, todo el recinto estaba lleno de guardias, más de los que llegaron a pensar, llegaron a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio y entraron, también habían guardias. Los abogados de ambos lados estaban presentes, también el jurado, solo faltaban los acusados y el juez. Tomaron asiento en el lado izquierdo. Y esperaron.

Llevaban veinte minutos esperando; Bombón saco un pequeño libro de su bolsa, Burbuja peinaba su largo cabello una y otra vez y Bellota jugaba con su celular, el Profesor estaba atento al frente, como si llegara el juez con solo mirar fijamente el lugar de este. Hasta que escucharon pasos, más bien una marcha. Y dejaron de hacer sus cosas para mirar a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió en par; tres pares de guardias entraron y detrás de ellos los RRB y detrás de los chicos otros tres pares de guardias. Los años se mostraban; Brick tenía su cabello más largo, hasta la cintura atado en una coleta baja, sin su gorra y sin fleco. Butch tenía su cabello caído, no en puntas como lo recordaban, y el fleco largo que casi le tapaba los ojos. Boomer no tenía su cabello peinado, estaba revuelto, y largo que se podía realizar una pequeña coleta, corto del fleco. Lograron ver los collares, que les impedían usar sus poderes, ese mismo collar que el Profesor diseño especialmente para ellos.

Las chicas no despegaron su vista de ellos. Pero ellos no les miraron. Fueron llevados directo a sus lugares. Se sentaron y los guardias tomaron posiciones estratégicas. Hubo silencio total en la sala…

-¡Joder!-. Escucharon de Butch y todos se pusieron a la defensiva. -¡¿Por qué estas putas esposas?! ¡Nos hubieran puesto las otras!-. Grito levantando las manos, dejando ver unas esposas que le impedían separar las manos.

-¿Qué querías? Nos sacaron, era obvio que nos iba a poner estas-. Replico Boomer, pero el otro gruño.

-¡Con esto no puedo ni tomar un vaso!-. Grito de nuevo.

-Cállate de una vez, tu voz hace eco en la sala-. Le dijo el mayor de los tres. –Es molesto-.

-Que sensible-. Contesto Butch, bajando el nivel de voz.

-¿Y el juez? Pensé que ya estaría aquí-. Dijo Boomer, mirando a todos lados en busca de dicho hombre.

-De seguro esta cogiéndose a una secretaria-. Soltó Brick, con una monotonía absoluta, su comentario hizo reír a sus hermanos menores.

Casi por invocación llego el juez, un hombre de edad, con una cicatriz en la mejilla, el seño parecía permanentemente fruncido. Su cabellera canosa y ojos grises contrastaban con su traje pulcro de color negro. Se sentó en su lugar y tomo su mazo, golpeando una sola vez en la mesa.

-Comenzamos el juicio contra los RowdyRuff Boys, acusados de genocidio-. Su voz ronca, seguida del golpe del mazo resonó en el sepulcral silencio de la sala.

Comenzó el juicio, el primero en hablar, fue el abogado acusador. Se levanto y con una pequeña reverencia saludo al juez y al jurado. Camino hacia el último.

-Señores, hoy nos vemos reunidos, para poder dar condena a unos criminales. Que hace 15 años causaron la desgracia más grande que ha pasado en nuestra ciudad-. Hablo con voz clara y confiada.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

El juicio acabó entre testigos, objeciones e indirectas. Por suerte ellas no tuvieron que declarar. Se reanudaría el juicio a la mañana siguiente a la misma hora. Los primeros en salir fueron los RRB, escoltados de nueva cuenta. Solo hubo una pequeña escena con Boomer, que decía que tenía que ir al baño y no podía aguantar hasta la cárcel.

-¿Michael va a atestiguar?-. Pregunto Butch. Él y el pelirrojo estaban sentados en un sillón de una sala de espera, custodiados.

-Probablemente-. Respondió secamente.

Escucharon pasos, y giraron a ver, pensando que era Boomer; pero eran las PPG con su padre, rápidamente les dejaron de ver. Los susodichos pasaron en silencio.

-¡Oigan!-. Escucharon y ahora si era Boomer, que estaba sonriente. -¡Los baños de aquí parecen de oro! ¡Son relucientes!-. Grito, emocionado como un niño mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-No te emociones por eso-. Le dijo Butch.

-Deberías verlos-. Insistió.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Llego el día siguiente, de nuevo se repitió; hasta que pidieron a Michael Garcia pasar al estrado, las PPG se sorprendieron cuando este dijo ser el psicólogo que trato a los chicos los quince años que han estado en la cárcel.

-Ellos, como cualquier niño necesitaban alguien que les dijera que estaba bien, un adulto que les guiase, lo cual no tuvieron. Ellos se crearon sus propias reglas-. Dijo, ante la anterior pregunta del abogado acusador.

-Entonces, ¿Está diciendo que todo se debe a falta de una figura familiar?-. Cuestionó el abogado.

-Exacto. Mojo Jojo, y "Él" solo los incitaron a la destrucción; ellos al ver a las PPG como enemigas nunca razonaron con ellas. Las figuras que se podrían catalogar "paternas", se desligaron de su cuidado psicológico-. Dijo. –Al igual que la Señorita Morducks. Carecían de atención y cariño-.

Se dio terminada la sesión, el siguiente día sería el último y el jurado daría su veredicto. Obviamente la mayoría de los presentes no querían que así fuera, preferían que los RRB se quedaran en la cárcel por siempre…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Llego el último día del juicio. Hubo más discusiones entre los abogados y el juez, los testigos decían lo que pensaban, contestaban con sus verdades. Los RRB guardaban silencio al igual que las PPG. Se escucho el golpe del mazo del juez contra la mesa.

-El jurado puede retirarse, para pensar en el veredicto-. Dijo, y todo el jurado se fue de la sala. –Se dará un pequeño receso-. Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a salir del lugar.

-Quiero ir al baño-. Dijo Boomer.

-¡Demonios! ¡Tú pareces fuente! No sé de donde sacas tanta agua-. Le dijo Butch.

-Mi problema ¿No?-. Respondió el otro ante la ofensa de Butch.

-Si vas a ir, ve. Que no sabemos cuánto dura el receso-. Le dijo Birck y el rubio salió de la sala escoltado.

Las chicas se quedaron en su lugar, vieron como salía Boomer de la sala. Ellas estaban nerviosas, más que los RRB. No sabían qué hacer si salían libres, o si se quedaban en la cárcel. Ahora que les veían eran totalmente diferentes a lo que pensaron. Se veían calmados, pero sobretodo…. No les prestaban atención. Aun recordaban los últimos insultos que les dijeron antes de que se los llevaran, y ciertamente pensaron que al volverse a ver, les dirían cosas, pero no. Pasaron los minutos, Boomer regreso y comenzó a platicar con sus hermanos, sobre cualquier trivialidad. 40 minutos duro el receso. Ya de nuevo todos presentes en la sala esperaban la respuesta del jurado.

El representante del jurado se levanto, y se dirigió al juez.

-El jurado, declara a los RowdyRuff Boys. Inocentes de los cargos que se les presentan-.

* * *

Perdonen faltas ortograficas ya saben ._.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Uh! que me la fume chidisisima y me salio el cap 2 en chin... en un santiamén :D No dire nada más que

Isa! xD Gracias por prestarme tu apellido lindura! xDDDDDDDD

* * *

La prisión de alta seguridad estaba hecha un problema, la noticia más asombrosa que nadie había escuchado; Los RRB estaban libres. En esa prisión desde que los chicos ingresaron, los reos les temían y respetaban, a pesar de ser menores. Cuando los chicos tuvieron oportunidad de salir de sus celdas por un corto tiempo, no falto la persona que fuera de lame botas con ellos. Todos aquellos que fueron no recibieron más que mordaces insultos y agresiones.

-¡¿Por qué si pueden salir bestias como ellos y no nosotros?!-. Grito un preso a un guardia, el guardia le ignoro completamente.

En el pasillo principal los RRB esperaban al jefe de la prisión, que les diría algo antes de irse. Obviamente no saldrían a la calle con ropas de cárcel, Michael les hizo el favor de regalarles ropa; pantalones de mezclilla, playeras y tenis. Suficiente para ellos.

Mientras caminaban en los pasillos los demás reos les miraban fulminantes, y uno que otro hacia obscenidades con las manos, pero uno fue el valiente y les grito a todo pulmón cuando los tenía enfrente "_¡Bestias salvajes! ¡No sé porque los dejan salir!_", acto segundo Butch se detuvo y extendió la mano, listo para lanzar su conocida energía verde…Pero solo resonó su risa.

-Es broma-. Dijo, y se fue.

Escucharon pasos; al final del pasillo llegaba el jefe. Cuando estuvo cerca, le entrego a Brick la gorra roja.

-Puede ser que estén en libertad. Pero no les dejaremos de vigilar, no confiamos en ustedes-. Les dijo, con odio destilando.

-Ponga toda la seguridad que desee, no volveremos-. Le dijo el pelirrojo, colocándose su gorra. –Rayos, antes era más grande-.

-No, tú cabeza creció-. Le dijo Boomer.

-¿Creció? Mejor dicho se inflo-. Comento Butch.

-¿Inflo?-. Pregunto el mayor. -¿Por qué inflo?-.

-¡Porque está llena de aire!-.

Salieron de la prisión, Brick al frente y los otros dos detrás; los menores se masajeaban la cabeza, después del golpe que recibieron del mayor. Ahora ya eran libres, completamente, incluso, les habían quitado ese collar que por quince años les impidió usar sus poderes. Ahora ¿Qué harían?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

La residencia Utonio estaba con una tensión. Desde que las chicas escucharon el veredicto no podían evitar el estar en guardia. Si los RRB cumplían las amenazas de tiempo atrás, llegarían a atacar, o atacarían la cuidad… Por suerte el Profesor tuvo que salir al extranjero. Con respecto a él estaban tranquilas.

Se sobresaltaron cuando sonó un pitido, para su tranquilidad era el teléfono. Bombón se levanto del sofá y fue a contestar. Hablo unos minutos.

-Es el Alcalde, quiere que lo veamos-.

No tardaron nada en llegar a la alcaldía, la secretaria les dejo pasar al instante. Fueron recibidas por un Alcalde demasiado serio.

-Chicas. El juicio de los RRB se ha mantenido en secreto total. Nadie más que los testigos supo la decisión-. Informo. –Vendrán en unos minutos para tener sus papeles en orden-.

-¿Papeles?-. Pregunto Bellota. -¿Piensan hacer algo?-.

-Sí-. Escucharon y se giraron a la entrada; encontrándose con los mencionados. –Necesitamos la identificación como mayores de edad y pasaporte, nos vamos del país-. Dijo Butch, mientras se acercaba. Detrás de él sus hermanos.

-Supongo que ya los tiene, a menos que el servició de aquí sea una mierda-. Soltó Boomer.

El Alcalde se puso rojo de ira; nunca soportaría la presencia de esos chicos. Él estaba totalmente en contra de su libertad, pero no podía hacer nada, ya había sido dada la orden. Si les regresaba a la prisión seria por gusto, no debía desafiar sus propias leyes. Respiro hondo.

-El servicio de mi alcaldía es el mejor-. Dijo contestando a una pregunta inexistente.

-Me imagino, me imagino-. Contesto Brick, revisando a la Señorita Bello de pies a cabeza. Cosa que fue muy notoria. –Como sea. ¿Nos da los papeles? ¿Por favor?-.

Las chicas seguían en silencio. Nunca en su vida habían escuchado un "por favor" de la boca de algunos, y a pesar de tener ciertamente una actitud grosera con el Alcalde, le pidieron los papeles de manera "cortes". El Alcalde camino hasta su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, sacando un folder grueso, extendiéndolo. Boomer lo tomo y dijo un "gracias" casi cantado, de manera muy infantil.

-Todos sus papeles en orden-. Dijo el Alcalde.

-¡Eh! Incluso esta lo de la prisión-. Dijo Boomer, al leer su expediente. –Joder-.

Dieron media vuelta y estaban dispuesto a salir, cuando el Alcalde los detuvo llamándolos, por un "chicos" bastante forzado. Al parecer el hombre aun tenía la costumbre de decirles "RRB".

-De seguro el jefe de la prisión les dijo; estarán vigilados todo el tiempo que permanezcan aquí-. Los chicos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza. –Por mi parte; les asignare a las PPG como guardias-. Dijo.

Un silencio mortal inundo el lugar. Las chicas solo miraban al Alcalde sorprendidas, eso no lo sabían. No sabían que pensar, y ahora les asignaban como guardias de ellos… Era muy repentino ese acercamiento entre ellos. Los chicos miraban a un punto indefinido en la sala, pero a ellas no. Brick suspiro y se rasco la nuca.

-No podemos pedir mucho, siendo ex convictos-. Dijo y todos le miraron. Pero él no hizo más que ver a las chicas, por primera vez. Después se dio media vuelta y salió, seguido por sus hermanos… y las chicas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Iban en las calles, los chicos al frente platicando y las chicas detrás en silencio. Les veían fijamente. Apenas unos minutos atrás recibieron la mirada de Brick, pero no la descifraron, era una mirada extraña, no era como las de antes, llena de odio. Bombón trataba de pensar, de descubrir que había visto en los ojos rojizos del otro, Burbuja simplemente trataba de convencerse que ellos no las atacarían, y Bellota… Ella estaba harta de tanta indiferencia. Acelero el paso llegando detrás de ellos y tomando a Butch del brazo. Él giro automáticamente, y por fin se vieron a los ojos.

-¿Por qué nos ignoran?-. Le pregunto. –Al menos dígannos algo-.

-No tenemos nada que decirles-. Respondió seco.

Bellota no espero que él contestara. Su voz le sonó muy ronca, la verdad ahora que lo pensaba estaban demasiado cerca. Ella aun sosteniéndolo del brazo. Y él mirándole fijamente. Silencio, un ambiente tenso. Hasta que Butch se zafo del agarre de la chica.

-No tenemos mucho que contar, y tampoco tenemos ganas de hablar con ustedes-. Soltó, elevando un poco la voz. Era obvio que comenzaba a molestarse.

-Pero, podríamos intentar hablar…-. Dijo Burbuja.

-Lo único que conseguiremos hablando será incomodidad-. Respondió Boomer, mirándola, Burbuja se movió incomoda en su lugar, al tener la mirada del otro sobre ella.

Solo fueron unas cuantas palabras y el ambiente era horrible entre los cuatro que habían hablado. Bombón solo veía la espalda de Brick, que no se había girado como sus hermanos, él seguía viendo al frente, ella estaba lista para recibir la mirada de él en cualquier minuto y no se equivoco, ya que Brick se giro y no la miro solo a ella, también dio una mirada a los otros.

-Esta es una de las razones por la cual no les hablábamos o mirábamos-. Dijo. –No tenemos mucho que decir, y si lo hacemos en especial con ustedes, todo será un fiasco. Ustedes no confían en nosotros. No existe necesidad en forzarnos en crear un "algo" donde no se podrá. Entre nosotros, solo existen minas, que en cualquier momento explotaran-.

-Entonces ¿Es mejor no hablarnos? Nos veremos diario, somos sus guardias-. Le contesto Bombón, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si desean complicarse, hablemos, pero no tendremos mucho de que-. Contesto.

-Acaban de salir de prisión. Comenzaran de cero en el extranjero… ¿Por qué no comenzar aquí? No forzosamente a ser amigos, podemos ser solo cordiales entre nosotros-. Opino Burbuja, aun rehuyendo de la mirada de Boomer.

–Como quieran-. Dijo Butch, después de eso siguió caminando. Boomer suspiro y fue detrás del otro, Brick negó con la cabeza y miro a Bombón.

-No veo mucho sentido en esto de hablarnos-. Se giro y siguió caminado.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Esa pequeña platica les había mostrado que aun les recordaba, pero que les ignoraba, que se sentían incómodos en con su presencia, y ellas se sentían igual, pero no podían hacer mucho. Tenían que estar al tanto de ellos, y así seria. Llegaron a un barrio tranquilo y se detuvieron frente a una casa, se veía costosa… Los chicos tocaron el timbre y al cabo de unos minutos un hombre alrededor de los 30 y tantos les abrió. Y les sonrió… pero al instante diviso a las chicas.

-Oh, chicas, pasen-. Les invito. Butch les miro sobre el hombro y frunció el seño.

Ellas asintieron, recordaban a ese hombre; Michael Garcia, el psicólogo de ellos… Entraron a la casa y ellas tomaron asiento en el sofá más grande, mientras que Boomer en el individual, Michael permaneció de pie, mientras que Bitch y Brick tomaron unas sillas y se sentaron. El señor Garcia, les sonrió a las chicas.

-Me sorprende que estén juntos los seis-. Dijo, Butch bufo.

-El maldito Alcalde las coloco como nuestros guardias; no solo tenemos a los putos de fuerzas especiales si no que tenemos a estas también-. Dijo.

-¿Guardias? ¿Pero porque?-. Pregunto confundido.

-A pesar de que estén en libertad, el Alcalde y otras personas no confían al cien, así que estarán bajo vigilancia todo el tiempo que estén aquí-. Respondió cordialmente Bombón, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Los chicos no harán nada de eso. Son otras personas, están totalmente cambiados…-. Dijo, más para sí que para los presentes. –Chicas, créanme, yo conozco a estos jóvenes, ellos no piensan más en destrucción. Si aun fuera así habría atestiguado en su contra-. Les dijo.

Las chicas veían una clara sinceridad en el hombre, ese señor les tenía cariño a los RRB, un cariño que nunca llegaron a ver en Mojo o "Él". ¿Deberían creerle? ¿Podrían?...

-¡Ja!-. Soltó Bellota. –Si en verdad hubieran cambiado, no serian tan indiferentes con nosotras-. Dijo, mirando desafiante a su homologo, y recibió una sonrisa burlona, como las de hacía tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué? ¿Me acusas?-. Le dijo. –¿Eres una nena que acusa al niño que no quiso jugar contigo?-. Bellota frunció el seño.

Michael suspiro y luego les sonrió nervioso a las chicas.

-Bueno, hubo rasgos que no pude tratar por completo, ellos tienen sus personalidades muy arraigadas-. Dijo, asiendo clara referencia a la agresión de Butch.

-No hables de nosotros en tercera persona-. Le dijo Boomer mientras dejaba los papales en la mesa de centro, y Michael se disculpo con una risa corta. –Por lo que veo en verdad quieren que les hablemos-. Dijo, mirando a las PPG.

-Sería mucho más fácil hablarnos. Que tratarnos como extraños, estas dos semanas-. Contesto Bombón.

La verdad, querían romper esa tensión. Dos semanas enteras vigilándolos, pero solo tensión sería muy incomodo, aunque si hablaban aun así seria incomodo. Pero… pero no sabían porque querían que ellos les hablase, crear platica, los querían conocer, algo que nunca lograron en el pasado… querían ver si era cierto lo que dijo Michael; que habían cambiado, que no eran los mismos, que no odiaban, que no deseaban destruir más.

-Inténtenlo chicos-. Escucharon de Michael. –Sera bueno, imaginen que es una de las tantas terapias-. Les dijo sonriente. Pero solo recibió miradas de incredulidad por los jóvenes. –Los dejo solos para que lo intenten. Saldré unos momentos-. Y se fue.

-Claro, déjanos con el problema-. Susurro Boomer, con un puchero.

-Al aparecer todos quieren que hablemos…-. Dijo Brick. –Entonces hagámoslo. ¿Tiene algo que preguntar? ¿Algo que quieran saber?-.

Nadie hablo, ni una simple silaba… Aunque ellas querían dejar esa molesta tensión, no se podía. Ellos se mostraban distantes y cerrados ante ellas. Era obvio… Esa convivencia no se daría, ni ahora ni nunca. Era bastante difícil para todos. Pero no tenían opciones, ellas les vigilarían, ellos lo soportarían. En silencio, en una tensión absoluta…

Al cabo de unas horas llego Michael, y lo que encontró no le gusto, estaba la casa en silencio, y pensó que estaba sola, pero les vio ahí, como los había dejado. Notaba un tic con Butch, golpeaba con el pie al suelo rápidamente, ese mismo tic que mostraba cuando comenzaba a molestarse y a punto de estallar. Boomer también tenía el suyo, golpeaba la re cargadera del sofá con el dedo, haciendo un "tap" continuo, también comenzaba a molestarse por la presencia de las chicas. Y Brick, era quien estaba más controlado. No mostraba nada de incomodidad…

-Creo que deberían irse chicas-. Dijo, llamando la atención a él. –Ellos estarán todo el día aquí-.

Las chicas que estaban también incomodas decidieron aceptar la oferta de Garcia y retirarse, querían relajarse un poco. Aunque con los RRB libres no podrían estar al cien relajadas. Se levantaron y fueron acompañadas por el hombre hasta la entrada de la casa.

-¿Dónde se hospedaran este tiempo?-. Pregunto Bombón.

-Se quedaran conmigo-. Contesto Michael.

-Como si fuéramos con el puto simio o el afeminado-. Dijo Butch, levantándose de su silla y abriendo la puerta de cristal para salir al patio trasero.

Las chicas recordaron algo… Que era mejor decírselos. ¿Pero quién sería? Se vieron incomodas una a otra. Cosa que Garcia noto.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Pregunto. Pero ellas solo suspiraron, y Bellota miro al interior de la casa, donde aun estaba el rubio y el pelirrojo.

-Mojo murió hace nueve años-.

Las reacciones nunca las esperaron; Boomer y Brick les miraron rápidamente y claramente sorprendidos. Butch, que estaba más lejos parecía que había escuchado perfectamente, porque dio una mirada corta al interior, pero después la desvió. Ellas ya dieron la noticia, dependía de ellos que hacer al respecto con esa información.

* * *

Estuve a poco de poner también el cap 3 xD si, ya lo tengo ewe a medias porque necesitas unos detallidos~

Haré algo que no acostumbro :d contestar los reviews, y lo haré porque a pesar de que el titulo es de telenovela D: lo leyeron :D

R-P-Ale: HOLA! Bueno xD pues historias con continuación hago muy pocas, porque tiendo a salirme del punto a veces, y más si es drama D: pero, tengo a alguien que me ayudara mucho XD Y Boomer... Bueno, no se si te ha pasado que cuando vas a salir te dicen "ve al baño" y tu de "no, no tengo ganas" y llegas a tu destino y TIENES QUE IR D: Pues, eso le pasaba a Boomer, tomaba mucha agua, llegaban ahí y pues, le daban ganitas xD Gracias por leer :D

Lia-sennenko: Mujer! :D que te tengo en face xD Cualquier duda que tengas te contesto ahí! xDDD Dudas, preguntas y sugerencias por ahí xD

Jek-red08: Hola! xD que bueno que te encanto, deslumbro y etc que no recuerdo! xDD Aquí la continuación de la historia :D Gracias por leer :3

Miss Grimm: CONTIGO ME SENTÍ IMPORTANTE! xDDDD Me leo tu historia y cuando me comentaste fue de "D: joder soy feliz!" xDD Estoy un tanto loquita. SI inocentes! pese a quien le pese! xDD No te dejare con dudas :d tal vez ._. pero por mis errores de continuación xD Pero intentare seguir bien :d Gracias por leer :D

OFIXD: Hola! que bueno que te gustara :D Aquí esta el cap 2! :3

Nell: y tu que? ¬¬ EH?! XD no te creas, Boomer jamas cambia Bere :3 y rápido? no se leyes no se nada de juicios xD por eso todo fue rápido!

eddison414: Hola! que bueno que te gustara :D y aquí llego volando con el cap two! :D

Aaly: Hola! y aqui esta la continuación :D

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :D

P.d.: ando en busca de nombre ;-; Que Isa me dio este de telenovela y no me cuaja! no me gusta xD Ni a ella!


	3. Chapter 3

¡ME QUEDO CORTO! D:

Bueno, pues, estaba yo tranquila escribiendo, cuando llego Nell y me comenzó a acosar ¡por facebook! xD me dio risa y miedo xD Pero bueno. Hablando con ella le confeze que no me acordaba de los nombre de los chicos acá en México, y ella amablemente me los dijo :D

Bandido, Bacteria y Bajeza xD Me gustan más los originales! xD Como sea :D

* * *

La cuenta regresiva comenzó; los chicos se irían en una semana con seis días. Las chicas se levantaron temprano, con obvia objeción de Bellota y se prepararon para salir y buscar a los ex convictos que debían vigilar. Significaba volver a verse en un ambiente tenso, o ignoradas por su homologo. Bombón camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con quien menos esperaba a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿Brick?-.

-Sí, hola. Buenos dí él, con sarcasmo en sus palabras. –Necesito pedirte un favor-.

Esas palabras desconcertaron a la PPG, ¿Él pedirle algo? Bastante raro era que llegase a su casa por pie propio, para luego decirle eso…

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?-. Pregunto, que ella recordaba nunca dijo nada de su dirección o algo para localizarla tan eficazmente.

-Te seguí, soy un acosador-. Dijo muy firme, para después negar con su mano. –Es broma. Le pedí ayuda a Michael, el consiguió la dirección-. Después de un corto "ah" dicho por ella, él continuo a lo que iba.

-Cuéntame lo de Mojo-.

Bombón se sorprendió aun más, pero asintió de todas maneras. Fueron al parque central, y ella escogió sentarse a la base de un gran árbol que les cubría la sombra de su frondosa copa… Cualquiera que los viese de lejos y ajenos a lo que ellos pensaban. Dirían que eran una pajera. Estéticamente se veían bien.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Después de Bombón salió Burbuja, tenía que encontrar a Boomer; sabía de sobra que este se escondería de ella, que no quería estar junto a la chica que le encerró por quince años… Pero no podía hacer nada. Fue a casa de Michael, y fue él mismo quien la recibió, de manera muy amable.

-Boomer salió desde hace un buen rato-. Le informo un tanto apenado.

-No se preocupe, ¿Me puede decir a donde fue?-. Pidió amablemente. El hombre asintió y le dijo el lugar.

El volcán donde estaba el observatorio de Mojo…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Para Bellota fue más difícil encontrar a Butch, busco en casa de Michael, el hombre le dijo que Butch no le dijo a donde iba, paso por el observatorio de Mojo y solo vio una cabellera rubia de seguro era Boomer. En adelante no sabía dónde buscar… No le llegaba ni un lugar donde podría estar ese chico. Así que decidió pensar como lo haría Butch… sin muchos resultados.

-Con que este robando el muy maldito…-. Susurro al imaginarse lo que podría estar haciendo el otro. –Le parto su cara en dos-.

Sería bastante difícil encontrar a Butch, y mucho ya que él de seguro se estaba escondiendo de ella. Eso era más que seguro…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Burbuja llego en cuestión de minutos al observatorio, y efectivamente, ahí estaba Boomer. Le veía recoger cosas quemadas del suelo, observarlas y después arrojarlas. Ella estaba en silencio, de seguro el chico ya sabía de su presencia, pero estaba más enfrascado mirando el lugar que estaba no solo quemado, sino también en ruinas. Le vio detenerse frente a una puerta quemada.

-Esta era nuestra habitación-. Escucho de Boomer, al parecer le estaba hablando. –Incluso esta, está quemada-.

-Todo lo que estaba dentro se destruyo después de la explosión-. Le dijo. Boomer solo golpeo la puerta, tirándola al instante y entrando al oscuro cuarto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Bellota sintió un peso menos de enzima cuando encontró a Butch, el cual estaba en una calle a reventar, por eso no le podía encontrar tan fácil… Bajo al instante, la gente se hizo a un lado al verla hecha una furia, se acerco a Butch y se puso frente a él.

-¡Te estuve buscando todo el rato!-. Grito, él le miro apenas.

-¿Aja?-.

-¡Sí! ¡Al menos debiste de decirle a Michael! ¡¿Sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarte?!-.

-Me lo imagino-. Contesto simplemente, ante la ira de ella.

-¡No! ¡No te lo imaginas!-. Después de ese grito, Butch le levanto el dedo índice en señal de que esperara, y ella se quedo en silencio…

-Sí, de seguro fue a buscar a Bombón. Si Boomer fue al volcán, es obvio que él valla a buscar la historia…-. Dijo, aun haciendo esa seña a la chica. –Los buscare más tarde. Ok. Nos vemos-. Después de eso, se quito del oído un pequeño artefacto; manos libres de un celular que cargaba en la bolsa de su sudadera.

-Ahora, ¿Qué me decías?-. Le pregunto a Bellota, mirándola.

Bellota estaba casi segura de que ya podía controlar su ira, que no había nada que le perturbase de nuevo como para atacar sin pensar dos veces. Ya no era tan impulsiva. Todo eso no le importo cuando, de un golpe, mando a Butch al interior de una tienda cercana. El chico atravesó el aparador de cristal, y se estrello en la pared, dejando una gran grieta y haciendo temblar lo que quedaba del establecimiento. La PPG se acerco rápidamente.

-¡Maldito! ¡Me dejaste hablando sola…!-. Grito, pero después se desconcertó, cuando a su alrededor, oficiales de fuerzas especiales rodearon a un aturdido Butch, y apuntaban con esas armas.

-¿Qué hacen…?-. Pregunto, pero no le contestaron.

-Las manos donde pueda verlas-. Le ordenaron a Butch, que aun estaba en el suelo.

Levanto la vista y se vio rodeado. Levanto las manos, para después hacer una seña obscena y reincorporarse. Se cruzo de brazos, estaba poniendo una actitud muy atrevida. Arqueo una ceja.

-Fue ella quien me golpeo-. Dijo, era su defensa y era la verdad. Pero era obvio que no le creerían, ya que estaban a punto de dispararle, cuando Bellota intervino.

-¡Hey! Tranquilos…-. Llamo la atención para sí. –Es verdad, yo lo golpee, él no hizo nada-.

Los oficiales permanecieron un poco más en posición de ataque para después bajar las armas, disculparse con Bellota, tratándola como si fuera de mayor rango. Ella les despidió un tanto confusa. Y después miro al que golpeo anteriormente. Y lo descubrió disculpándose con el dueño de la tienda. Aunque el muerto lo cargo Bellota, porque aunque Butch lo rompió, fue porque ella lo mando a volar hasta allá.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Burbuja solo permanecía observando en silencio. Boomer dio vueltas por todo el lugar, un mapa que conocía de memoria se podía ver, ya que encontraba o buscaba cosas que antes estaban ahí. Él solo tomaba algunas cosas, y después de verlas las arrojaba sin interés alguno. Parecía imperturbable. Al cabo de unos minutos arrojo el último trozo carbonizado y polvoriento que tuvo en sus manos. Y bufo.

-¿Les puedes decir a los guardias que bajen sus armas?-. Le pido a Burbuja mientras se acercaba a ella. La PPG le miro, no había entendido. –Ahí-. Dijo señalando un lugar donde la chica miro.

Todo el perímetro del volcán estaba rodeado, por guardias que apuntaban al interior del volcán donde ellos estaban. Teniendo a Boomer como objetivo principal. Burbuja no los había visto, o no les prestó atención… mejor la primera ya que su prioridad en pensamientos fue él cuando llego al volcán y no se fijo en nada más.

-Como tuve que flotar para subir, al momento me apuntaron-. Dijo él, caminando a la orilla del observatorio, donde estaba un gran hueco, dejando ver la ciudad. -¡No hare nada!-. Grito moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.

-¡Ella me vigila!-. Volvió a gritar, pero ahora mientras señalaba a Burbuja. -¡Dejen de apuntarme demonios!-.

Burbuja tuvo que contener la risa, le parecía muy gracioso como Boomer movía los brazos y gritaba que no haría nada, y que le dejaran de apuntar, y demás cosas. Al parecer no le importaba que ella estará presente… al parecer porque no sabía muy bien que pensaba el otro. Boomer era, al igual que sus hermanos difícil de descifrar. A pesar de que conservara su actitud infantil a los veinticinco años, no era muy cierto que era infantil…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Bombón conto todo… Que ella y sus hermanas fueron a ver cuando ya había sucedido la explosión, después cuando se investigo la causa, descubrieron que Mojo Jojo trato de crear otros RRB. Pero fallo totalmente, encontraron escasos recursos que eran los ingredientes que uso; armas punzantes, ácidos, y por lo que parecían venenos, y la sustancia X. Cosas totalmente distintas a las que uso cuando creo a los chicos. Ella espero alguna reacción emotiva del otro, pero no fue así.

-Eh. No sé porque lo intento, si nuestro nacimiento fue todo un milagro… Era obvio que no sucedería de nueva cuenta-. Dijo secamente, y se levanto. Sacudió su pantalón y comenzó a alejarse.

Bombón se levanto lo más rápido que su falda le permitió, y se coloco junto a él. Le miro molesta.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No dirás nada más? Era tu padre-. Le dijo, solo recibió una mirada de reojo por Brick. –No puedes ser tan insensible, el señor Garcia dijo que ustedes cambiaron-.

-Puede ser que cambiáramos, pero no se qué debo sentir o hacer-. Contesto. –Ese simio murió, queriendo crear a otros "hijos"-. Dijo, haciendo comillas imaginarias con los dedos. –Entonces es obvio que nos dio por muertos. Como un experimento fallido, dejo de pensar en nosotros, y nosotros en él ¿Por qué sentir algo?-. Termino.

Ambos se detuvieron, mirándose fijamente; rojo y rosa. Indiferencia y molestia. Ninguno pensaba bajar la mirada. No pensaban doblegarse frente al otro. Aunque era una simple discusión por la muerte del padre de uno, y el enemigo de la otra. ¿Por qué ella debía sentirse mal por la muerte de Mojo? ¿Por qué a él le daba igual?

-Era un ser vivo-. Dijo ella, y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Brick.

-Deberías cambiar tus frases. Esa me la repetiste mucho hace más de diez años. Me la sé de memoria-.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Butch iba mirando al frente, aunque tuviera la mirada penetrante de Bellota a su lado. Ella estaba molesta, y fue él quien fue lanzado y al que apuntaron con armas. Ella estaba enojada sin una buena y creyente razón. Iban caminando a un lugar que ella no sabía. Pero ahora quería preguntar de algo.

-¿De dónde tienes ese celular?-. Pregunto Bellota, con mirada inquisitoria.

-Crees que lo robe-. Le contesto él, mirándola de reojo. –Pues no, te fallo. No lo robe, simplemente lo tome prestado de Michael-. Contesto, mirando al frente de nuevo.

-¿Y Michael lo sabe?-.

-Se acaba de enterar, cuando me llamo-. Contesto, sonriendo.

Ese "prestado", no era si bien robo, pero lo tomo sin permiso del dueño legitimo, así que… No lo podía arrestar, no, no podía. Aunque tampoco es que quisiera… Pero lo que quería era partirle su cara, por muy linda que la tuviera. Porque esos años, aun en la cárcel, le habían caído bien. Ella nunca pensó eso…

Decidió mejor no decir nada. Y llegaron al destino que Butch ya tenía en mente. Estaban en el volcán de Mojo, o el que era. Y en donde estaba la cúpula del observatorio, donde ahora solo estaba la mitad y la otra destrozada. Se veía a Boomer moviendo los brazos.

-¡Joder!-. Grito.

-¡Deja de hacer el imbécil y baja!-. Le grito Butch y el rubio le miro.

-¡Como, si no me dejan volar!-. Le respondió.

-¡Salta animal! ¡No te pasara nada aunque caigas de la estratosfera!-.

Boomer no respondió, simplemente lo pensó un poco y después hizo lo que Butch le dijo. Detrás de él, Burbuja bajo flotando y aterrizo junto a ellos.

-Que difícil, ¿Verdad?-. Le dijo burlón el moreno, el rubio solo permaneció en silencio. -¿Y entonces? ¿Qué encontraste allá?-. Pregunto, mirando hacia el observatorio.

-¿Además de mierda de animales y nidos de los mismo?-. Contesto Boomer, mirando también al observatorio. –Nada, todo está carbonizado y en ruinas. Ahí más polvo que en la celda de castigo-. Comento, haciendo referencia a la celda de la prisión donde los metieron más de una vez por morder a los guardias u otros reos.

-Eso ya es mucho decir-. Butch camino un poco sin despegar la vista del observatorio.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Bombón ignoro lo que dijo el otro. Y Brick no dijo nada más, solo siguió caminado. En silencio de nuevo. No tenían temas para hablar y ambos lo sabían. Pero nada se podía hacer. A los pocos minutos llegaron a una agencia de vuelos, donde entraron. Bombón solo permaneció a un lado, mientras Brick se acerco y hablo con poco con los encargados del establecimiento. Pago algo, y le dieron un folleto y otra cosa. Después le vio caminar a la puerta, ella estaba junto a la puerta. Al instante le extendió la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto Brick, al ver la mano de la chica.

-Muéstrame eso-. Le ordeno, el chico rio.

-¿Tienes que ver y supervisar todo lo que haga?-. Contesto, entregándole los papeles.

Eran folletos sobre viajes y un boleto de viaje a Suiza. Un vuelo que saldría dentro de una semana con seis días. El tiempo exacto que les dijeron. Quien lo diría, que Brick sería el primer en comprar el boleto a su destino, y ella la primera ante todos en enterarse a donde y cuando se iría… Eso era algo gracioso, tomando en cuenta que no le importaba mucho a ella que él se fuera antes o después y a él no le importara que ella se enterase. Total, no planeaban ser ni amigos, ni conocidos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Butch y Boomer permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, el viento soplo, haciendo un sonido casi hueco. Desde otro lado de la ciudad, Brick miro en dirección del volcán. Bombón le miraba en silenció, esperando alguna emoción.

-Nunca fuiste un buen padre, de todas maneras-.

* * *

Bien eeehh no tengo mucho que decir xD más que a pesar de ya tener este cap, Isa me dijo "aun no esta acabado" y yo de "si, ya esta" y ella "no" y yo "si" al final me dejo con la duda y no lo subía D: Pero dije, diablos, subelo xD

LOS REVIEWS!

Isa tenshi: que no se escribe Trixy? ._. xD

Lia-sennenko: No hagas burla de la telenovela! T-T xD Aunque Mojo este muerto, recuerda que ellos tiene dos papas xD así que falta uno todavía! xDDD Tú espera :D

dickory5: Opp gangnam style! lo siento no me resistí xDDD Y no me dejaste nada en el uno T-T no te creas xD que bueno que te gustara :D

R-P-Ale: Sí! mate a Mojo! muajajajaja xD Pues ya comenzó la cuenta regresiva! quien sabe si si pase algo o no! xDD Saludos!

Hinata12Hyuga: Por eso cree esto :3 No había visto alguna historia donde ellos, realmente "pagaran" por sus crímenes :D Todos están tristes por la muerte de Mojo xD Por suerte nadie me quiere matar por eso! ajajajaja Saludos :D

Nell: PORQUE ME ACOSAS D:? XD

Miss Grimm: Nombre, nombre T-T es una desgracia en mi! llegare al final y con este nombre horrible! Bueno, tienes razón xD no quiero dar spoilers a nadie! así que me resta con intentos, tu mándame el que creas :D y yo me las arreglo xD Saludos!

alejandra21: La mala suerte del nombre ;-; es feo xD Gracias por los nombres :d los apuntare y platicare con mi "editora" xD a ver que piensa :D Gracias por leer, que bueno que te halla gustado, saludos!

Suko: Tú ser Suko, yo ser Ruko! xD me pareció gracioso! xD Que bueno que te gustara :D gracias por leer!

Nada, más que gracias por leer, por comentar, por poner en favoritos y los follows! no se porque el follow, me recuerda a Twitter xD y yo no tengo esa red! JAJAJA XD Pero Follow me en FF que demonios xD ya veré cuando poner el cap 4, pero antes, soy irregular a la hora de subir cap ._. Si subo no se, algunos cap, y todos coinciden en martes, no, es así xD Yo subo, cuando lo tengo y puedo tardar hasta mese (esperemos no sea el caso) Saludos gente!


	4. Chapter 4

D: Se que me desean matar, y lo comprendo, pero mejor abracenme porque ayer 4 de Diciembre cumplí un año aquí en FF xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Soy feliz, ahora contare. Estaba yo tratando de escribir pero no me gustaba, así que me desanime con unas ganas! Y llegue a pensar que lo cancelaría indefinidamente, o totalmente :3. Pero llego la heroína de Isa-chan y casi me golpea para no cancelarlo xDD Y hablamos, y me do cuenta que con ella, y de otro lado esta Estefanía me inspiro D: (esta ultima no hizo nada, pero hablar con ella me ayudo xD)

¡Basta de estupideces! Lean :D

* * *

_Miraba la muñeca de tela frente a él. Y después a Michael. Bufo molesto. _

_-No soy una nena, para jugar con muñecas-. Dijo molesto. _

_-No quiero que juegues con ella Butch. Imagina-. Le dijo Michael. –Que es Bellota, y la tienes frente tuyo ¿Qué le dirías?-. _

_Butch tomo la muñeca de trapo, con cabello de listones y un vestido de verde y negro. Sus ojos de botón y la boca cosida. Brazos y piernas más pequeños que la cabeza. Él niño la tomo con ambas manos, y la apretó un poco, sintiendo el relleno de algodón suave. Michael observaba en silencio la reacción del moreno. _

_No hubo palabras, Butch tomo uno de los pequeños brazos y lo jalo; siguió con una pierna, el otro brazo y la otra pierna. Dejando caer el algodón al suelo. Tomo la cabeza, y la jalo, separándola del cuerpo. Y el torso lo abrió en dos, dejándolo caer al suelo. Michael, se sorprendió ante la furia en la mirada del chico mientras destruía la muñeca. _

_- Si la vuelvo a ver, la mandare al mismo infierno-. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó, y le dolía la cabeza, suspiro y se tapo hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. ¿A qué venía el recuerdo de una de sus terapias? Para colmo vería a la susodicha ese día, y otros tantos. Gruño por lo bajo, ya no tenía sueño. Se destapo. Entonces a comenzar el día. Termino de prepararse y bajo, encontrando a Brick desayudando y Boomer cambiando el canal de la televisión como si no existiera mañana. Se sentó junto al mayor y suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Pregunto Birck.

-Siento como si no hubiera dormido nada…-. Respondió, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Veo que ya despertaste-. Escucho y miro a Michael caminar hasta él. –Te vez fatal…-.

-Dime algo que no sepa ya-. Contesto el moreno, mientras tomaba de la taza de café de Brick, el pelirrojo solo le miro algo molesto. –Asco, esta cosa tiene mucha azúcar-.

Al cabo de unos minutos Birck salió, dispuesto a ir a quien sabe dónde. Mientras Boomer también salió, con su aura infantil de nueva cuenta y Butch era quien menos quería salir y encontrarse con Bellota. Pero no podía hacer nada, eso pasaría por qué pasaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Michael miraba en silencio como Boomer plasmaba sus pensamientos en el blanco puro del lienzo, pero con el seño fruncido; se podía distinguir en esos dibujos un tanto garabateados y lleno de rojo, la figura y colores del homologo del rubio. _

_-¿Quién es Boomer?-. Pregunto._

_-Burbuja-. Respondió indiferente el rubio. _

_-¿Por qué es rojo todo?-. _

_-Porque es su sangre…-. Respondió, pasando de nueva cuenta el pincel bañado en pintura roja. –Así se verá, cuando la mire de nuevo. Cuando la muy maldita este frente de mi-. Tomo el pincel con fuerza y rompió el lienzo en el centro. –No estará viva por mucho-. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boomer frunció el seño, y presiono un poco más el vaso de plástico que estaba sosteniendo. Miro de reojo a Burbuja, que estaba a su lado sentada, con distancia prudente. Desde que la vio comenzó a recordar las terapias, incluso las peleas de tiempo atrás. Eso le creaba migraña. No era bueno. Apretó aun más el vaso y ahora el líquido salió por la tapa de plástico, mojándolo al instante. Se levanto y gruño.

-¿Estás bien?-. Escucho.

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Estas ciega o qué?!-. Grito. Y después se dio cuenta. Miro a la rubia, que le miraba asustada y sorprendida. –Solo me moje. No es como si me hubiera quemado-. Respondió de nuevo más calmado, y mirando su pantalón.

-Sí…-.

El rubio se volvió a sentar, coloco los codos en las rodillas y se tapo la cara con las manos. Lanzo un largo suspiro. Tenía migraña, la presencia de la chica no ayudaba, y comenzaba a molestarse, demasiado. Paso ambas manos por su cabello y suspiro de nuevo. Michael le había dicho que contara del uno hasta donde se calmara, antes contaba hasta el dos mil. ¿Ahora hasta cuanto llegaría?

Burbuja miraba a Boomer, este estaba extrañamente exasperado. Era demasiado raro que le contestara y de esa manera aun más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brick miraba a la nada, frente de él solo había felices familias que convivían, a su derecha estaba Bombón, mirando su celular incesantemente. No le importaba mucho. La chica suspiro, y él no hizo nada. Ella golpeo el piso y él no se movió. Ella reviso de nuevo el celular, él le miro de reojo. Ella suspiro y él comenzaba a hartarse de esos suspiros.

-¿Bombón?-. Ella giro, y él también.

-¿Jaffet?-. Dijo Bombón levantándose, Brick permanecía en su lugar. -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Decidí salir, para no pensar en porque no contestabas mis llamadas y mensajes, y me encuentro contigo…-. Respondió el chico. Hubo silencio.

Brick se levanto llamando la atención de los otros dos. –Bueno, creo que tienen mucho que hablar, así que me retiro-.

Antes que Bombón pudiera negárselo, se fue. Dejándola con el que obviamente era su novio. Si no, ¿Por qué le hubiera visto tan acusadoramente?

_-…¡Las mandaremos al infierno!...-._ Se detuvo en seco. Recordaba esa frase, él mismo la grito. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, que le comenzaba a doler.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Las matare! ¡Juro que lo hare!-._

_-Butch debes controlar tú ira-. –No necesito hacerlo, ya que la descargare cuando vea a la puta que me encerró aquí-. _

_-El odio no te lleva a ningún lado-. _

_-Son unas malditas al encerrarme aquí-. –Ellas hicieron lo correcto, tú estabas mal. Admítelo-. -¡YO NO ESTOY MAL!-. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo de nueva cuenta y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor iba en aumento, a pesar de haber tomado casi media caja de calmantes continuaba igual. Cerró los ojos, incluso la luz le comenzaba a lastimar y fastidiar.

-¿Estás bien?-. Abrió los ojos y vio unos verdes más claros a los suyos. –Te vez muy mal-. Le dijo de nuevo.

-Estoy de maravilla-. Respondió secamente, mientras caminaba a la sombra de un gran edificio, seguido por Bellota. Una vez cerca se recargo en la pared de vidrio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Ella solo protegía-. –Ella me metió aquí-. –Yo te sacare-. –No lo harás-. –Lo hare, te sacare a ti y a tus hermanos-. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brick se sentía cada vez más mareado, esos recuerdos no sabía a que venían. Esas platicas con Garcia, esas palabras que le hicieron sentirse apoyado por primera vez, esas palabras que le dieron un pilar, un pilar donde apoyarse, para no romperse. Él era el pilar de Butch y Boomer, él siempre guardaba sus pensamientos, y Garcia le ayudo… Pero, ¿Por qué cuando recordó eso sintió…? ¿…Asco…? Sacudió la cabeza, de seguro era porque estaba estresándose. Eso debía de ser, seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Eres demasiado joven para albergar odio-. –Es la culpa de ellas-. –No es su culpa-. -¿Mía entonces?-. –Tampoco. No es culpa de nadie, ni tuya, ni de ellas-. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se suponía que estaba contando, pero ya no recordaba siquiera el numero en el cual iba. Estaba demasiado tenso, se mordía las uñas y revolvía el cabello, que de seguro ya era un desastre total. Procuraba no mirar cosas que le molestase, peor incluso el mero hecho de que un perro corría le hacía enojarse. Suspiro frustrado, en esos momentos el único que podía ayudarle era Michael, peor el hombre estaba ocupado, lo estaría todo el día. Sería bastante tardado encontrar a sus hermanos para contarles.

-¿Qué haces cuando te estresas?-. Pregunto, mirando a la rubia junto suyo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí, cuando estas que te carga la puta mierda y quieres calmarte ¿Qué haces?-. Hablo tan rápido que ni él mismo se entendió, pero al parecer Burbuja sí, porque comenzó a pensar.

-Bueno, cuando estoy así. Normalmente, duermo, y si no funciona, como helado-. Contesto tímidamente la chica. Que miro la cara de incredulidad de Boomer. –El helado causa dolor de cabeza, y eso hace olvidar mis otros dolores de cabeza-.

-Bien, vamos por unos helados-. Dicho esto se levanto con Burbuja en busca del establecimiento donde vendieran helados a mayoreo, porque Boomer necesitaba urgentemente algo frio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De los tres, Butch era el más afectado, no soportaba el dolor, incluso se sentó en el suelo. Bellota estaba a su lado inclinada, se notaba preocupada.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir al hospital?-.

-No, no, no… Déjame. No me hables-.

Bellota bufo, se preocupaba por el chico y este le contestaba así. Se levanto y se cruzo de brazos, ya no le prestaría atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaffet nunca fue celoso, y nunca lo seria, pero no le gusto ver a su novia con un chico que no era él en un parque. Hablo con la líder de las PPG y esta le dijo que era un viejo conocido. Miro de lejos al pelirrojo, que desde hacía unos minutos estaba inmóvil con una mano en la cabeza.

-Siempre he confiado en ti Bombón, y eso nunca cambiara. Si él es un conocido solamente, te creo-. Le dijo el chico, Bombón sonrió aliviada. Estaba feliz de que su novio la comprendiera… aunque no le gustaba esconderle la verdad sobre Brick.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡No te quiero ver más, lárgate!-. –Butch cálmate-.-¡VETE! ¡VETE!-. –Butch…-. -¡NO QUIERO CAMBIAR! ¡NO LO HARE!-._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Es por tú bien, te juro que te sentirás mejor, sin odio-. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Si yo te estoy ayudando ahora, siempre te ayudare. Confía en mí-. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Simples tonterías-. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boomer dejo a un lado el bote de helado napolitano que devoraba, aun sentía dolor de cabeza y no era el frio, aun recordaba y no le gustaba. Miro a Burbuja que comía un cono con helado de mantecado. Suspiro.

-¿Mejor?-. Pregunto la rubia.

-No, pero esta delicioso el helado-. Respondió, haciendo reír a la chica, inevitablemente, él rio un poco también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brick dejo de recordar eso, ¿Era normal recordar y olvidar así de rápido?, miro en dirección de Bombón y esta estaba muy demostrativa de cariño con su novio. Decidió ignorarlo, y se fue a sentar a otra banca vacía en el parque.

Si él había recordado, ¿También los otros? A lo mejor, o tal vez no. Podían ser hermanos, y que nacieran al mismo tiempo, o con segundos de diferencia. Eso no les hacia totalmente idénticos, no solo físicamente, sino psicológicamente. De seguro eran simples ideas estúpidas suyas. Solo a él se le ocurría recordar el pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿A que venían tantos recuerdos? ¿Y porque más malos que buenos? ¿Por qué no recordar cuando era un mocoso de cinco años y jugaba con sus hermanos? ¿Cuándo Michael les enseño tantas cosas? ¿Por qué recordar cuando peleaba con las PPG? ¿Cuándo le encerraron? ¿Los años en la prisión…? ¿Por qué tenía más recuerdos malos que buenos…? ¿Por qué más risas cuando destruía? ¿Por qué mas furia cuando le ayudaban a redimirse? ¿Qué está bien y que está mal…? Más presión en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-La odio-. –No la odias-. -¿Entonces que siento cada que pienso en ella?-. -¿La desea matar?-. –No…-. –Es rencor, no odio. Odio es deseos de matar a una persona, tú no la quieres matar-. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Sí quieres-. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La gente grito, levanto la vista y vio a Bellota en posición de batalla frente a él. La luz no le dejo ver bien, se levanto torpemente.

-Mi pequeño, mira cuanto has crecido, y que apuesto estas-.

No era necesario ver bien, sabía quién hablo, ese tono tan agudo y molesto. Cuando su vista se adecuo frunció el seño y se coloco frente a Bellota. El ser solo frotaba y movía lo que debían ser sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Esa no es la manera de recibir a tú papi-.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-. Pregunto Bellota.

-Nuo, nena no debes interrumpir en una plática familiar. Así que silencio ¿Sí?-. Dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la morena, que gruño y apretó los puños. El ser dejo de flotar y puso los pies en el piso, caminando lentamente a Butch. -¡Dame un abrazo mi bebito!-.

Butch levanto la mano y le mostró el dedo medio. –Esto es lo único que te daré, hijo de puta-.

-¡Ah! Pero que vocabulario chico-. Dijo, con fingida molestia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El celular de Bombón sonó y la saco de su sueño, dejo de ver a su novio y contesto.

-¿Alcalde?-. Duro unos minutos en silencio, se levanto de un salto y colgó.

-¿Paso algo?-. Pregunto Jaffet, levantándose. Bombón le miro, estaba seria.

-Aléjate del centro, ve lejos y lleva a quien puedas contigo-. No dejo a su novio hablar, y salió corriendo hacia Brick que estaba de nuevo mirando hacia la nada. Se coloco frente a él.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto el varón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Burbuja le informaron los de fuerzas especiales, pero cuando se lo dijeron Boomer salió disparado del lugar. Burbuja detrás de él, ella pensó que esos años en la prisión habían hecho que Boomer olvidara varias habilidades pero no era así. Llegaron en cuestión de segundos. El centro de la cuidad un caos con toda la gente corriendo, notaron a Bellota y Butch frente a una persona muy conocida.

-¡Boomer! ¡Mi nenito!-. Grito, ignorando las miradas asesinas que le ofrecía Bellota.

No falto nada para que llegaran los mayores de todos. La presencia solo sonrió aun más. -¡Aw! ¡Me siento tan orgulloso! ¡Mis peques ahora son unos hombres tan apuestos! Juro que si no fueran mis nenes, les haría muchas cosas-.

El lugar comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, el sol se ocultaba cada vez más. Los colores cambiaban; daban sensaciones que en la luz no creaban. El atardecer, estaba mudo. Dejando todo sin sonido. Todo cobraba otra intensión, otro pensamiento.

-¿No le darán un abrazo a papi?-. Dijo, extendiendo los brazos. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Fijo la vista en las mujeres presentes. -¡Oh! Pero chicas, si son unos hermosos ángeles. ¡Mírense! , moviendo las manos de manera exagerada. Pero seguía sin respuestas por los otros.

–Oww… Siento que están algo tensos. ¿Qué les parece si nos calmamos un poco? Con uno de mis lindos juegos que de seguro extrañan-. Levanto las piernas y volvió a sostenerse en el aire. Recargando la cara en una de sus manos. Mientras que con la otra dibujaba en el aire.

-"_Ese turbulento bosque que convertiste en tú hogar, quemare sus hojas y contigo arrasara. Ese tranquilo bosque que convertiste en tú hogar, se revelara en tú contra y mío será"_-.

* * *

De regalo por haber tardado les dejo un acertijo xDD, este lo hizo más Isa que yo, pero bueno. Les digo que traten de resolverlo :d pongan sus ideas xDD Contesto los comes, que ya paso mucho pero bueno ._.

Lia-sennenko: Tada! nada que decir, xD ¿porque prefieres a Mojo? xDD Llego el cuatro :D

eddison414: Que bueno que te gusta, y gracias por estar al pendiente xD

Hinata12Hyuga: ¿Quien lloraría? O.o xDDD Ellos no llorarían ante eso xD No son tan sensibles

saviorfreedom: Pasaran muchas cosas :D comenzando desde ahora xD

dickory5: ¡NO SOY ACOSABLE! D: T-T Bueno, en si las recuerdan, xD todos se recuerdan, pero no les quieren hablar :3

alejandra21: Bueno, él es muy idiota por hacer drama xD ¡Además! de niño Burbuja le pegaba más duro xD ¿Qué le cuesta saltar? Son un amor esos dos juntos xDD

Aly: Ya actualice e.e

MissGrimm: ¡Largo! xDD Me dijiste muchas cosas, y tendré pendientes los nombres :DDD Bueno el dialogo final lo pudo decir cualquiera de los tres xDD Pero si piensas que fue Brick esta bien :D Butch y Boomer, pues... xD nada con respecto a eso!

Isa-Chan: Te amo por no dejarme cancelar xDDD

miko-jester: tratare de seguir así xD

EstefanaYy: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! XD Boomer iba al baño porque tenia ganas de ir al baño! xD no por ella! Y ... te contesto por face e.e xD No, Él, es hombre, aunque se vista así, hable así, actúa así. Él es HOMBRE .-. xD Y deja de acosarme :D

Si, no conteste con entusiasmo xD Pero tengo a mi sobrino hablándome y me distrae D: y siento que les debo por el tiempo que tarde en subir u.u

FELICITENME! QUE AYER CUMPLÍ UN AÑO Y NO HICE NADA ESPECIAL POR MI XDDDD Saludos gente linda :3


	5. Chapter 5

__Eh... no puedo decir nada, más que es corto :D

* * *

Después de años sin que se presentara, este volvió a salir. Ya no oían gritos, los oficiales de fuerzas especiales estaban con las armas listas. La presencia flotaba y sonreía, como si estuviese en una reunión emotiva.

-¡Lárgate!-. El rubio que normalmente era el más ajeno a todo grito. -¡Apareces ahora que salimos de esa madriguera de ratas, solo para usarnos!-.

-No sé porque no pensé en ti. Eres el único que le gusta jugar con la mente de las personas-. Brick también ya se notaba alterado.

-¿No piensan que es un acertijo difícil?-. Les ignoro. –Creo que la ciudad entera debe participar-. Dejo de dibujar en el aire y se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Hola?-. El eco de su voz resonó, fácil cubría más del perímetro de la ciudad. –Probando, uno, dos, tres. Supongo que me oyen. ¡Lindos ciudadanos! Les daré un pequeño acertijo, y le daré un lindo premio a quien lo descifré-.

Recito de nuevo el acertijo. Un rayo verde salió en su dirección. Lo evadió con facilidad, y todos los presentes miraron a Butch. Que lanzo otros tres ataques, sin dar una vez en el blanco, solo destruyendo los edificios.

-¡Maldito! ¡No te vuelvas a meterte a mi cabeza! ¡No vuelvas a…!-. Se interrumpió a sí mismo, llevando las manos a la cabeza. Movimiento que fue imitado por sus hermanos.

-¿A recordarte tus propósitos?-.

-Estábamos muy bien sin tu presencia. Él, vete por propia voluntad, o nos veremos en la obligación de sacarte de la ciudad-. La diplomacia de Bombón hizo reír al mencionado.

-Pero Bombón, no me puedo ir si mis bebitos están aquí-. Dijo, señalando a los varones que aun sostenían su cabeza. –Solo les ayudare recordar su pasado-.

Él, floto hasta con Boomer y paso su brazo por los hombros del rubio. Abrazándolo.

_-Tienes a la chica que te encerró esta junto a ti… ¿No cumplirás la amenaza? Juraste matarla, ¿Qué esperas?-. _

La voz resonaba como susurros en sus cabezas. Brick abrió los ojos, y miro a Bombón. ¿Por qué no…? De nuevo rayos de color verde. Ahora más acertados separando a Él de Boomer. Antes de cualquier comentario sarcástico o cínico, Butch se lanzo sobre el que se suponía era su padre. Golpeo tan fuerte, que se realizo un cráter en el suelo.

-¡No seas agresivo!-. Se escucho sobre ellos. Él estaba intacto. –A mi no me golpeas muchachito grosero-.

Butch gruño y se levanto, pero Bombón lo tomo del brazo, deteniéndolo. -Ni se te ocurra-.

-Déjame en paz, ustedes son las heroínas y no hacen nada. Además, esto ya es personal-. Se zafo del agarre y fue tras Él, que solo reía entre más se alejaba. Bombón estaba molesta, y más cuando Bellota fue detrás de los otros dos.

-Burbuja-. Llamo, la rubia se acerco a ella. –Vamos-. Miro a los dos varones restantes. –Y ustedes váyanse de aquí-.

-Butch está peleando ahí. ¿Y quieres que nos vallamos?-. Dijo Brick, dejando de sostener su cabeza.

-Nadie sabe que están libres, su juicio fue a puerta cerrada-. Trato de hacerles razonas la pelirroja.

-Que se metan todo eso por donde les entre-. Boomer levanto el vuelo y fue tras los verdes. Bombón le miro y después a Brick. Pero el pelirrojo también levanto el vuelo. Bombón le siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo de lo que Butch pecaba, y por lo visto nunca cambiaria, era su problema con la ira. Lanzaba golpes. Su energía también, todos los golpes eran evitados con unas facilidades que le hacía enfurecer aun más. Los ataques fallidos eran impactados con los grandes edificios que rodeaban el lugar, sin importarle si había gente o no dentro de ellos.

-¡Butch cálmate!-. Le grito Bellota, pero fue ignorada.

-No se detendrá, aunque le grites de todo-. Escucho y miro junto suyo a Boomer. –Lo único que quiere es matar a ese maldito-. Apretó los puños y frunció el seño.

-Pensamiento que compartimos-. Brick se coloco junto a ellos y miro la escena.

-¡No se queden hay!-. Bombón les rebasó, dejando la conocida estela rosa. -¡Bellota separa a Butch, Burbuja ven conmigo!-.

Sus hermanas acataron las órdenes. Pero para la morena era una misión difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Butch estaba demasiado cerca de Él, y si intervenía, ella o el otro saldrían heridos. Bombón seguida de Burbuja se colocaron lo más arriba que pudieron y escanearon el lugar. Aun había gente en los edificios, y viendo la pelea; era muy peligroso, y lo sería más si Él decidía atacar realmente a Butch.

-Saca a las personas, e informa a las fuerzas especiales para que te ayuden-. Burbuja asintió y bajo, pasando junto a los chicos que aun veían la pelea. Bombón esperaba encontrar una abertura para ayudar a Bellota a separar a los otros dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No más murmullos, ahora era un pitido incesante en la cabeza. No había palabras, pero ese sonido les causaba dolor. De seguro Butch estaba igual. Boomer miro al mayor, que estaba cruzado de brazos. Brick le respondió la mirada.

-¡Qué horror! Esos años en la prisión si te afectaron cielo-. Su risa resonaba, y Butch no contestaba. -¡Oh! Pero que malo soy, nunca he discriminado a mis niñitos ¿Quieren jugar?-. Dijo, viendo a los otros dos, estos se pusieron en alerta al instante. –Juguemos-.

Humo rojizo inundo la ciudad, este salía de un lugar desconocido y de la niebla oscura se levantaban seres sin figura exacta, sus ojos blancos, de color rojo rubí. chillaban incesantemente pero no se veía su boca, parecían desorientados, otros no tanto y la gente que estaba en las calles, no tardo en ser atacada por estos.

-Maldito…-. Solo alcanzo a decir Brick antes de bajar a tierra y Boomer ir a los edificios cercanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellota logro encontrar un momento y casi tacleo en el aire a Butch separándolo, Bombón entro y golpeo o trato de hacerlo. Él se alejo rápidamente.

-Enserio chicas, no les enseñaron modales-. Riño el ser rojo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!-. Pregunto Bellota, ya soltando a Butch. -¡No ataques así! ¡Aun hay gente en la ciudad!-.

-¡Si tanto te preocupan ve por ellos!-. Le contesto el otro. Fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que oyeron, giraron y Bombón caía a la carretera haciendo un gran cráter.

-Maldición-. Susurro Bellota, viendo la imagen que estaba bajo de ella. Su pequeña distracción la uso Butch, para volver con Él. –Y este no ayuda nada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bombón no logro predecir un ataque tan simple como una patada y fue devuelta al suelo, sin lograr frenar se estrello en el asfalto. Se levanto, con escombro y miro alrededor. Los oficiales evacuaban tan rápido como podían, las criaturas que Él había creado atacaban a todos sin distinción. Pero algo le llamo la atención y fue que Brick estaba también ayudando, y dando órdenes. Se levanto.

-¿Tan pronto y vuelves?-. Escucho y Brick ya estaba con ella. –Te encanta el suelo-. Comento con sarcasmo.

-¿Y Boomer?-. Pregunto ella. Brick le señalo un edificio y se sorprendió al ver como Boomer ayudaba a Burbuja.

-La mayoría de los edificios esta con personas dentro aun, estaremos bien mientras esas cosas no vuelen o salten. En tierra las cosas se complican, los oficiales no tiene munición eterna. Lo menos grave son Butch y Él-. Dijo Brick haciendo un escaneo total del área. –Dile a Bellota que no intente detener a Butch, de eso nos encargaremos Boomer y yo-.

-¿Quién te convirtió en el líder?-. Pregunto Bombón, una vez el otro guardo silencio.

-Bien, o señorita líder ¿Qué hacemos?-. Pregunto el otro. Hubo un momento de tensión entre los dos, pero la chica miro alrededor.

-Lo que dijiste-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien Burbuja procuraba dejar a la gente que bajaba tocara el piso con los pies, Boomer los arrojaba, no de tan alto, pero esa manera un tanto ruda ayudaba mucho, era más rápido que ella en evacuar. Miro de lejos a su hermana hablando con Brick. Después como la pelirroja volvía al aire y Brick iba hacia ellos.

-Burbuja te encargas sola-. Escucho de Boomer y se fue el rubio con su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aww, se las estoy poniendo fácil. Si ya incluso armaron un plan… ¿Y si anexamos esto?-.

Al parecer Brick predijo lo siguiente, porque esas cosas comenzaron a volar. Entrando por las ventanas. Y no solo eso, su fuerza era mayor, tanto que tomaron al pelirrojo del cabello y lo regresaron al suelo, Él sintió un _deja vu_. A Boomer, lo arrojaron a un edificio de un golpe y rompió los cristales quedando dentro de una oficina donde aun había gente. A Bombón no le dejaron acercarse a Bellota y a Bellota la rodearon, impidiéndole separar a Butch de Él de nueva cuenta. Burbuja, tenía que ayudar a otros y cuidarse a sí misma. Los oficiales disparaban y ayudaban lo más que su fuerza les permitía, los refuerzos debían llegar…

Boomer se levanto y sacudió su cabeza, tirando de su cabello trozos de cristal. Miro frente a él y estaba la criatura que le golpeo. Esta parecía que cojeara y solo se veían dos perlas blancas que debían ser sus ojos. Escucho gritos y miro detrás de él; las personas estaban como ovejas en un rincón tratando de que esa cosa no les atacase.

-Bueno… A desempolvar viejas técnicas-. Se dijo y se levanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brick solo sintió como le tomaban de su cabello y lo jalaban a tierra. Apenas y logro girarse para lanzar una esfera de energía destruyendo al enemigo y aterrizando de pie. Levantando polvo, desprendiendo un poco del concreto y haciendo un sismo. Miro de nuevo arriba, y vio un rayo de color azul que destrozaba un buen pedazo del edificio, supo de inmediato que había sido Boomer. Miro de nuevo el lugar. La estrategia cambio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bombón se desasía de sus enemigos rápidamente, pero aun llegaban más. Miro a Bellota que estaba igual, y Burbuja que no podía sola con la carga. Miro a tierra y rayos de color rojo sobresalían de la extraña neblina, era Brick y veía de un edificio subir y bajar una estela de color azul oscuro. Los primero eran las personas. Logro confundir a sus enemigos y bajo, quedando cerca de Boomer.

-¡Ve con Burbuja!-. Le grito, el rubio asintió y se fue con la chica. Bombón dio una última revisada y ya no había nadie ahí.

Bajo a tierra para revisar. Y ayudar a todos los que peleaban ahí. Escucho sirenas, de seguro refuerzos de las fuerzas especiales, no sabía si estar aliviada o no; todos los miembros de esa unidad eran humanos… ellos podrían salir gravemente heridos.

El sol se perdió, las pocas lámparas vivas iluminaban en tierra y la luna solo daba luz a las batallas aéreas. La casi nula iluminación obstruía mucho, solo rayos de seis colores llegaban a iluminar algunos lugares concretos. Burbuja que era la que se auto asignó la tarea sacar a las personas del los edificios ahora estaba en un hospital. Estaba un tanto confusa porque no había sido atacada por aire, por tierra estaba su hermana y Brick así que en eso estaba entendida pero por aire no.

-¡RAPIDO BURBUJA, ERES LENTA!-. Escucho y se giro, su sorpresa se noto al ver a Boomer con el bat de energía que usaba de niño alejando a las criaturas que se acercaban, y lanzando energía a los más lejanos. -¡NO ME MIRES Y APRESURATE!-.

-¡No me grites!-. Contesto, cargando a una señora de edad, y esta cargaba a un par de bebes. -¡No eres mi je…!-.

Una criatura que estaba cerca de golpear a Burbuja termino carbonizada entre energía azul. La chica solo miro al rubio que le veía molesto.

-Muévete, ¿Sí?-. Burbuja asintió y continuo con la tarea, Boomer rodo los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios autos se iban con las personas que Burbuja evacuaba, otras corrían lejos del lugar. Gritaban y trataban de esconderse. Era un caos total en tierra. A diferencia de Bombón, era más tosco en el trato. No se fijaba mucho en donde repercutirían sus ataques a larga distancia. Varios edificios, autos y lámparas caían ante los ataques del chico.

-¿No puedes ser menos agresivo?-. Le pregunto Bombón.

Brick tomo una criatura del cuello y lo estrello en el suelo. Haciendo que el enemigo gimiera de dolor. Miro a Bombón y arqueo las cejas. -¿Así?-. La chica rodo los ojos ante la brusquedad de su homologo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellota no sabía de donde salían tantos enemigos si su hermana junto con Brick y Boomer se desasían de muchos. Miraba a Butch que seguía igual que antes. El chico estaba talmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo pensaba en matar a Él. Mientras la criatura roja sonreía y evadía ataques. Escucho un pitido y como vibraba algo en su pantalón. Arrojo al enemigo que tenía en la mano haciendo carambola en los demás.

-¡¿Cómo puede haber señal en un momento como este?! ¡¿Y a quien se le ocurre llamarme?!-. Grito, sacando el celular y contestando bruscamente. -¡Estoy ocupada!-.

_-Quiere a los chicos-._

* * *

¡Ahora no contestare los comentarios! Pero, gracias a todos, por eso y los favoritos y los follows :) de verdad gracias :D


	6. Chapter 6

Quien me quiera matar diga yo: ¡YO!

Maldición de veras D: que no acababa este cap, no se porque pero ¡Arg! ¬¬ de veras conmigo, pero bueno. creo que por no terminar esto no puedo escribir nada, NADA ni de comedia y eso es grave .-.

* * *

La desesperación ya estaba al límite, a pesar de la ayuda; las vidas perecían, varias personas morían ante los ataques de los enemigos. Los de fuerzas especiales estaban sobrepasando sus límites. Todo era gritos, destrucción y muerte. Brick que permanecía en tierra solo recordó el incidente de hace quince años… ¿Así se veía todo?, ¿Desde la vista de los afectados?, ¿Así se vio todo cuando él ataco?, ¿Esa sensación de impotencia y furia la sintieron las chicas? A él y Bombón los ataques no les dañaban tanto, pero era más la cantidad… a ellos les atacaban entre varios y de ahí provenían las heridas. También tenían que cuidar que los enemigos no salieran del perímetro de la ciudad, no para causar más estragos.

Boomer protegía lo mejor posible, varios ataques los recibía de lleno. Entre cuidar a Burbuja, las personas en la calle y matar o cuidarse la espalda, se confundía y más de un ataque termino en algún edificio, derrumbándolo. Por suerte los daños que recibía no le derribaban. Miro al cielo en busca de su hermano…

Los ataques no eran acertados, ninguno… En cambio los dirigidos a él no los veía llegar y los recibía. Butch estaba herido, sentía algunas costillas rotas, pero seguía con el ataque. Él solo se reía de esa situación. Butch no veía la situación bajo él, no sabía que sus hermanos trataban de ayudar, no sabía que Bellota estaba tratando de llegar a él. No sabía nada… solo quería matar a ese demonio rojo que decía ser su padre.

Burbuja estaba estresada, cuando evacuaba veía más destrucción en las calles que en los edificios y eso le asustaba. Pero debía sacar a la gente, o cuando derrumbaran un edificio todos morirían. Cuando evacuara a todos ayudaría a los demás, no quería ver que se fueran más vidas.

Autos aplastados, edificios que caían, escombros, gente en pánico. Y algunos tratando de ayudar; algunos tratando de salvar vidas, que no se perdieran más de las que ahora estaban extinguiéndose. Los autos en movimiento eran los que transportaban a las personas fuera, algunos eran ambulancias, otros camiones de bomberos, y unos de las fuerzas especiales que iban con refuerzos, para tratar de alivianar la carga… algo que se veía imposible aun teniendo a las PPG ahí. Bombón daba órdenes, para buscar rutas con menos enemigos, o donde ella o Brick pudiesen intervenir fácilmente para ayudar en caso de un ataque. También miraba a Burbuja y Boomer y al final a Bellota y Butch, preocupada por todos, menos por ella misma.

-¿Qué carajo?-. Dijo Bellota una vez se corto la comunicación. Una criatura llego por detrás golpeándola, ante la agresión Bellota le asesto un golpe en la cara. Con la mano donde tenía el celular.

-¡Genial! Ahora hago mierda mi teléfono-. Susurro molesta soltando los escombros de su teléfono. Miro en donde estaba Butch y pensó en lo que le dijeron… ¿Qué significaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La voz de Él volvió a su cabeza, incitándolo a atacar a las chicas, a destruir la ciudad… de momentos iba y venía, lo sentía eterno.

_-Solo debes atacarla, nadie te dirá nada, no pasara nada… estará todo bien-._

Su golpe fue evadido y una patada llego a su estomago, haciéndolo toser.

_-Tendrás tu ansiada venganza-._

Un codazo en su espalda haciéndolo bajar varios metros, deteniéndose antes de llegar a la avenida, subió de nueva cuenta.

_-La mataras a ella, a sus hermanas, ¿Y por qué no? La ciudad también, todas esas personas que te juzgan…-. _

El dolor era insoportable, más las heridas. Se quedo estático, con las manos realizando presión en su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ya no lo quería oír. Ya no quería seguir con esa situación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En su lucha para alcanzar a Butch nunca dejo de pensar en las palabras de extraño interlocutor que tuvo. Hasta que vio como el moreno se quedo inmóvil y Él le abrazaba, acariciando su cabello negro. Ya comprendía todo. Logro librarse de los enemigos que le rodeaban, ahora su prioridad en verdad era Butch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En tierra Bombón vio llegar un auto más, pero se le hizo extrañamente conocido… hasta que comprobó; era el auto de su novio, el auto de Jaffet. Y lo vio bajar del lado del piloto. Voló rápidamente hasta él.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-. Le grito, él solo sonrió tratando de calmarla, a pesar de que él también tenía miedo, no solo por él, también por ella; la veía muy herida. –Vete, ahora-. Ordeno.

-Ayudare con la evacuación-. Le dijo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, vete, es mejor-.

Brick miraba todo desde su posición de batalla. Solo rodo los ojos ante la "empalagosa" imagen que se presentaba en ese gran caos. Y continúo su tarea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Burbuja bajo a la última persona, y entonces vio caer a alguien al suelo estrepitosamente. La mujer junto suyo grito desesperada y se sostuvo a la rubia, una vez el humo se disperso vio a Boomer con un enemigo sobre él. Boomer estaba siendo estrangulado, pero se libero cuando pateo a la criatura mandándola lejos, levantándose al instante para golpearle y enterrarlo en el concreto.

-Corra con los oficiales-. Dijo Burbuja y la mujer asintió corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia los oficiales. Burbuja fue con el chico. -¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí-. Contesto el otro girándose a verla. Burbuja no estaba tan segura, Boomer sangraba de la cabeza probablemente por la caída, y tenía varios rasguños, la ropa se veía lago rasgada. – ¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Como has estado peleando solo…-. Dijo. Pero Boomer no le prestó atención, ya que veía al cielo. Ella también vio. Una escena rara, Butch inmóvil y Bellota tratando de llegar a él… ¿Por qué Butch no peleaba contra el demonio rojo que estaba junto a él? –Algo está mal…-.

-Por el momento, concentrémonos aquí-. Opino Boomer, aun sin despegar la vista del cielo. Burbuja asintió. Y se separaron, debían ayudar aun a las personas en las calles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Por qué cambiar? ¿Por qué hacer lo que él te dice? Él, no te conoce, yo sí. Ese sujeto te está convirtiendo en quien no eres. Te esta moldeando a como son todos los simples humanos, no te está dejando ser tú mismo. Borro tus propósitos, y los de tus hermanos… tus hermanos también están cayendo en su juego. No permitan que alguien tan débil pueda hacerles esto… ¿Recuerdas? Cuando todo era divertido, cuando rompías todo sin consideración, eran buenos tiempos ¿No? Te divertías, antes no te importaba que pensaran de ti, y ¿Ahora? Te has ablandado. ¿Qué importan los demás? Tú único mundo es en donde estás tú y tus hermanos, solo eso importa, solo ustedes importan…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le costó entrar en su cabeza, y ahora que estaba dentro no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería, sonrió y acaricio el cabello negro del chico. Fijo la mira en los otros dos. Le hubiera encantado poder hacer eso con los tres, sería mucho mejor el resultado final. Fijo la vista en Bellota, al parecer alguien ya había resuelto el acertijo, y sabía que no había sido propiamente la morena. Y los otros estaban ocupados. Borro su sonrisa, ya sabía quien había sido.

-Butch, mira bebe. Ella tiene la culpa… Ella te encerró-. Le susurro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bombón a pesar de haberse negado no logro convencer a Jaffet y este ayudaba a las personas, a que subieran a las ambulancias o que hubiera un poco más de orden. No lograba separar la vista de él.

-Así terminaras más herida de lo que estas-. Escucho y frente ella estaba Brick.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? No estás precisamente bien-. Contesto molesta. El otro solo le miro fijamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellota de nueva cuenta fue interceptada y detenida, derroto a los enemigos tan rápido como pudo, aun si ella recibía más daño. Por unos escasos minutos dejo de ver a Butch y Él. Cuando volvió a mirarlos, el demonio ya no estaba… Más criaturas la rodearon. No estaría nada fácil llegar a Butch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ella fue, ella me dejo quince años pudriéndome en la cárcel… es su culpa. Ella es la culpable, ella y sus hermanas… ¿La odio?, si… ¿Verdad?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde la oficina que estaba a casi los límites de la ciudad se veía el caos del centro. Arrojo el celular rompiéndolo contra el suelo. Y paso sus manos por el cabello. Nunca pensó en que eso pasaría. Por suerte logro resolver el acertijo y decírselo a Bellota, esperaba que la chica comprendiera. Miro de nuevo por la ventana.

_"Ese turbulento bosque que convertiste en tú hogar, quemare sus hojas y contigo arrasara. Ese tranquilo bosque que convertiste en tú hogar, se revelara en tú contra y mío será"_

Nunca pensó, ni imagino que Él quisiera de nuevo a los chicos, y que se plantara contra él personalmente. Ese acertijo nadie más que él podría resolverlo, ¿Coincidencia? A lo mejor, pero eso no importaba ahora.

-Eres bastante listo, lo admito-. Se giro y en la silla del escritorio estaba ese demonio rojo, mirándole con serenidad. –Supongo que te costó mucho llamar a Bellota-. Subió los pies al escritorio.

-Con las redes telefónicas importantes en el centro y que se estuvieran cayendo… un poco-. Contesto, girándose y recargándose en la pared. Sentía su corazón salir de su pecho.

-El acertijo era metafórico, no tenías porque resolverlo-. Comento el otro, mirando la punta de sus tenazas.

-Bueno, me gusta resolver _sudokus_… Soy bueno pensando-.

Él no tardo en desaparecer y aparecer, tomándolo por el cuello con una de las poderosas tenazas. Su cabeza azoto contra la pared, tirándole los lentes y creándole un dolor de cabeza. Él le miraba con odio, y la presión en las tenazas iba en aumento, cortándole poco a poco la respiración.

-Ese _bosque_ es mío-.

-Lo dejaste abandonado-.

-¿Y pensaste que lo podías tener?-. Pregunto, su voz ya había dejado de ser aguda, ahora era tan profunda y áspera como la oscuridad misma. –Mira doctorcito, son _MIS_ hijos, y no tienes derecho siquiera de hablarles-.

-Tú los dejaste, y yo los cuide-.

Michael siempre se pregunto cómo era que los RRB de niños tenían ese odio que podía palparse… ahora lo entendía, ahora que tenia a Él frente suyo, quien era el supuesto padre… Él les había enseñado, los había hecho como su propia representación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Ese turbulento bosque que convertiste en tú hogar, quemare sus hojas y contigo arrasara. Ese tranquilo bosque que convertiste en tú hogar, se revelara en tú contra y mío será"_

Los chicos eran el bosque. Él quemaría las hojas, los haría enojar, les devolvería ese odio que Michael les logro quitar. Quería que los RRB se revelaran contra Michael, destruyeran la ciudad y en el mejor final… destruir la ciudad y las PPG.

Muy pocas personas eran consientes del poder que poseían las PPG y los RRB. Entre las cuales estaba el Profesor Utonio, Mojo Jojo y Él… Él sabía que con molestar a alguno hasta al punto de hacerle odiarse incluso a si mismo era suficiente para que este explotara. Si sus niños a la edad de diez años mostraron una crueldad y capacidad de destrucción, donde arrasaron con la mitad de la ciudad…. Ahora con veinticinco y uno solo… Era una buena oportunidad de deshacerse de las PPG.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellota miro de nuevo en dirección donde Butch. Y este le miraba. Y no le gustaba lo que hacia el chico. Estaba juntando demasiada energía, y la estaba apuntando hacia ella. A pesar de la distancia lograba ver como él estaba sonriendo… esa sonrisa que recordaba de años atrás. El golpearon por detrás y ella giro automáticamente. Después un resplandor le hizo voltear de nuevo… no lograría escapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Burbuja escucho una explosión y miro hacia el cielo, una energía verde se expandía, seguramente era un ataque más la onda expansiva… era demasiado grande. Conforme avanzaba arrasaba con todo, tiraba los pocos edificios que lograron estar en pie, los autos eran volcados. Las farolas al igual que los arboles arrancados, los enemigos volvían a ser niebla que se desvanecía… Sintió como la tomaron del brazo y después como la abrazaba. Después de eso salieron volando ambos a un edificio, derrumbándolo al instante.

La onda expansiva llego a donde la gente, varios eran golpeados por las cosas que volaban, otros eran arrastrados por el poder, los menos afortunados morían ante el impacto contra alguna estructura aun estable, y los más suertudos lograban esconderse contra edificios aun estables y fuertes para soportar… solo la simple ondea final. Bombón lo noto antes de que llegara a donde estaba ella… su primer pensamiento fue Jaffet. Voló hasta él. Y lo abrazo.

Brick evadir un auto que iba en su dirección miro a su alrededor y al cielo, no evito fruncir el seño. Vio como Bombón fue hasta su novio… y él no evito ir a esa dirección y ponerse frente a ellos, lo más firme posible para que la onda no le derrumbase, o algún objeto lanzado por esta… a pesar de eso no logro evitar que Bombón saliera herida. Y él tampoco se libro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Burbuja cayó de espaldas, con la persona sobre ella. Se levanto cuando la otra persona lo hizo, y vio a Boomer mirando en la dirección de donde fueron lanzados, sangrando de su brazo izquierdo de manera abundante. Se levanto y fue hasta él.

-¡Boomer!-. Grito. El rubio solo alejo las manos de la chica. Y subió al aire.

-Revisa la ciudad, ayuda a quienes aun estén vivos-. Dijo y se fue, sin darle tiempo a Burbuja de decirle algo más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bombón después de abrazar a Jaffet no supo nada más. Sintió como un objeto le golpeo en el hombro y le hizo una herida. Cuando todo acabo escucho un cuerpo desplomarse, giro y Birck estaba de rodillas. Estaba notablemente cansado y herido.

-¡¿Recibiste todo de frente?!-. Grito, soltando un poco a su novio. -¡¿Estar en la cárcel te hizo idiota?!-.

-O el amor me ha hecho así…-. Susurro él después de levantarse. Si hubiera girado en ese momento hubiera visto la cara de sorpresa de Bombón y Jaffet ante la repentina confesión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el epicentro Butch una vez más claro, cayó al suelo; le dolía todo, la cabeza, el ardor de las heridas había aumentado y estaba extremadamente exhausto. Una vez se levanto del suelo miro a su alrededor; los edificios destruidos, autos volcados y otras cosas que la oscuridad que comenzaba a desaparecer le impedía ver… Recordó cuando tenía diez. Todo el daño que causo; lo había vuelto a hacer. Sintió odio… a sí mismo y grito. Solo él podía ser tan fácil de manipular, tan predecible, tan débil como caer de nueva cuenta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boomer iba con Butch, pero antes de llegar vio a alguien en el suelo; Bellota. Bajo y la saco de los escombros. Si él estaba herido ella estaba peor; sangraba de la cabeza y tenía heridas en los brazos y piernas, de seguro varios huesos rotos. Escucho como alguien aterrizaba y era Birck.

-Esta solo inconsciente-. Comento.

-Ya veo… -. Dijo el mayor, se veía aliviado de que la chica no estuviera muerta. Ambos miraron a donde Butch, desde la distancia se veía perfectamente como este gritaba y golpeaba lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Siempre yo! ¡Siempre tengo que ser el idiota que debe ser controlado! ¡El estúpido que no logra ser fuerte! ¡EL QUE NO CAMBIA!-. Grito en su arranque de ira.

Golpeaba los escombros a su alrededor. Se repetía una y otra vez eso. Tanto en voz alta como en la mente.

-Eso no te hará sentir mejor-. A su lado estaba Brick.

-Debes calmarte-. Dijo ahora el rubio.

-¡Calmarme! ¡Eso he intentado! ¡SIEMPRE LO INTENTO! ¡Y NUNCA PUEDO!-. Grito de nuevo, arrojando un pedazo de concreto.

Sus hermanos veían en silencio como Butch arrojaba todo. Como gritaba. Como él mismo se insultaba. Cuando el moreno se canso se tiro al suelo.

-Se lo dije a Michael… no puedo cambiar, siempre seré un asesino. Y esta es la puta prueba de ello-.

Birck solo negó con la cabeza. Y Boomer suspiro… ¿Ellos que podían hacer por el otro? A pesar de ser hermanos, nunca se mostraron cariño, nunca se mostraban amables entre ellos… no se mostraban el amor fraternal. El rubio solo pudo hacer algo, que fue el sentarse junto al otro y darle unas palmadas en la espalda, Brick se quito la gorra y se la puso al moreno, tapándole los ojos, que de seguro estaban llenos de furia e incompetencia. No podían hacer nada más…

-¡Pero qué lindos se ven así!-. Se escucho la voz de Él. Pero este no aparecía.

Los menores se levantaron y se pusieron atentos, al igual que Brick. El sol ya había salido… y nadie lo había notado. Todo se mostraba como era realmente. Toda la crudeza real de la pelea que tuvieron y que aun no terminaba.

-Eso es mi peques, ustedes siempre juntos, conmigo. ¡Como una gran familia!-. Volvió a comentar, ahora apareciendo de nueva cuenta. Flotando sobre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellota abrió los ojos cuando sintió luz entrar en sus parpados. Se levanto totalmente adolorida. Miro a su alrededor, todo destruido. Y no tardo nada en recordar. Se levanto y busco a Butch. Viéndolo a lo lejos con sus hermanos y Él. Levanto el vuelo y fue lo más rápido que pudo. Llego y golpeo a Él, mandándolo lejos, y haciéndolo caer en un edificio destruido, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-¡Esto ya no servirá, pero aún hay tiempo!-. Dijo, ante la mirada de los otros tres. -¡No se molesten! Él quiere hacerlos enfurecer para que destruyan toda la ciudad-. Volvió a decir.

-Y lo están haciendo bien linda-. El demonio apareció de nuevo detrás de ellos. Lanzando un ataque a la chica, que lo evadió rápidamente. –Si no te importa, estamos teniendo una conversación seria-.

Él volvió a atacar a Bellota, pero en su descuido Boomer le pateo y lo hizo doblegarse, para luego golpearle con las manos en la espalda y hacerlo caer.

-Ahora ya entiendo tu repentino "amor" de padre-. Brick se acerco a paso lento. –Pensé que solo querías joder. Pero olvide que de imbécil solo la apariencia tienes-.

Él rio un poco seguido de una tos corta y se irguió. –No me insultes niño-. Dijo, aun con un tono de voz de burla.

-Y como soy el más idiota…-. Susurro Butch. Que aun mantenía distancia.

-No, no eres el más idiota solo el más… ¿Voluble?-. Dijo Él, moviendo sus tenazas, respondiendo al comentario del otro. –Sí, eso-.

Un rayo de color rojo fue lanzado contra Él que lo evadió, para después ser golpeado por Brick y lanzarlo de nueva cuenta. El pelirrojo miro a Bellota.

-Nosotros nos encargamos, ve con Bombón y ayúdala-. Ordeno, pero la morena no se movió. –Tendremos en cuenta lo que has dicho-.

Bellota solo le miro, después a Boomer y al último a Butch. Termino asintiendo y se fue rápidamente a encontrar a sus hermanas. Mientras Él se volvía a levantar Butch se acerco a los otros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los suburbios, tardo mucho en llegar. Y cuando lo hizo vio un gran alboroto, personas hablando y otras tratando inútilmente de llamar a cualquier servicio. Ella paso de largo y entro al lugar. Reviso todo con la mirada y lanzo un suspiro largo, lleno de frustración, impotencia, triste…

-¿Porqué pasa esto?-.

* * *

Sí, pienso que es cortisimo, pero no quiero meter cosas cutres y raras ¬¬ MÁS raras aun. ahora contestare los reviews del ca xD menos dos, porque... son mis amigas y nah xD puedo hablar más tarde con ellas

.-.-.-.

miko-jester: Gracias por las felicitaciones xD :D

emi-nekiito: me hicieron reír tus comentarios, xD uno tras otro pero gracias por leer :D Y felicidades, acertaste mucho en el acertijo xDD Muy bien :D te doy... un abrazote xDDD y nop, no lo descontinuare, aunque me cueste, lo terminare :D tampoco serán una veintena de caps xD no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanto :3 Me darás un tiro, porque hasta ahora actualizo ¿verdad? D:

DobexiisDobs: Nop, no se acaba xD como veras continua :D

saviorfreedo: xD esto paso, gracias por leer :3

eddison414: Me alegro que te guste :D Y gracias por la felicitación! :D

Aly: Gracias por felicitarme! me siento querida (?) Tu opina :D Adelante, mata a Él, xD yo te apoyo rotundamente :D

Lia-sennenko: te fallo, no es Mojo xDDD Gracias por la felicitación D ¡Y no se acabo el mundo mujer! no hasta que yo acabe este fic xD cuando lo haga el mundo se puede morir y retorcer si quiere xDD

dickory5: nep xD no quiere hacer eso XDD Ya continué :D

NikiDaniz: ¡Efuria! ¡Sí! xD Aquí esta :D espero te guste :3

Jolus: Si e.e tardo AÑOS en escribir xD y actualizar

alejandra21: y en el futuro harán más tonterías juntos xD aunque claro, anexando al mayor, que apesar de ser serio, no se le escapan las tonterías xDD, no temas tu podías comentar la idea y ya :D gracias por felicitarme! :D

Kiminiky-chan: Me alegro que te guste mi historia rara xD y bueno.. no es propiamente de PPGZ, ya que existe uno especial para ese, se llama Demashita no se que (creo esta mal escrito xD) este es de solo PPG, pero de todas maneras gracias por leer :DDDD

sugA u-u: Escuche tus gritos xD y aquí la continuación :DDD de veras gracias por leer, y soportar el regaño xD

01'-Samara Voorhees-'14: ¡CASI ME DA UN INFARTO! de veras cuando pusiste esos posibles, me iba a desmayar, o caerme de la silla xDD aunque me causo un poquito de gracias lo de "un vivo Mojo" xDD Me lo acabo de imaginar resurgiendo de sus cenizas como un fénix xDD Gracias por leer.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑOS NUEVO... atrasado xD

No pude antes, ¿Porque? Un dialogo, un maldito y p*to dialogo, eso ¬¬ me atasco, y no pude ni continuar, eso me paso, además Isa me dijo que algo estaba mal, trate de mil y un maneras acomodarlo y no pude D: lamento eso de verdad... pero ya que u.u

Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y los follows :D de verdad gracias, también por leer, eso también xD

Y no gente, no odio a Butch, lo quiero mucho la verdad xD pero bueno, su personalidad hay que aprovecharla :D (si piensas que la autora se puso empalagosa en la escena de los RRB juntos pon una carita feliz en tu comentario xD)

Nada más y adiós :D saben que puedo tardar en actualizar esto y lo siento mucho. Saludos gente :D


	7. Chapter 7

__Am... Hola :D Me llamo Ruko y vengo a actualizar! XDD Soy espeshial (?)

Siento que los hago más cortos.

* * *

No oía nada, y algo dentro de ella le dijo que debía pelear junto a ellos, más no lo regreso. Debía ayudar antes a sus hermanas y al resto de las personas. Ellos se las podían arreglar solos, o eso quería pensar y convencerse de ello era algo complicado. Aun no confiaba del todo, pero no podía hacer mucho ella sola contra Él, y menos estando en esas condiciones. Solo podía dejarles a ellos el resto. No tardo en visualizar a sus hermanas; siendo Burbuja la menos herida de las tres. Cuando bajo con ellas no faltaron las preguntas.

-¿Por qué estas tan mal? ¿Qué paso ahí?-.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Dónde están los chicos?-.

-¡Hey! ¡Alto ambas!-. Grito, callando a sus hermanas. –No es momento para todo esto, lo único que puedo responder es que los chicos están peleando contra Él-.

Ante la respuesta las otras dos gruñeron molestas, la morena solo atino a confundirse. Pero las otras no les importo eso.

-Bien… pongámonos a trabajar-. Ordeno Bombón y se pusieron en marcha para ayudar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ninguno hablaba; ¿Qué podían decir de todas maneras? Nada. El demonio miraba sonriente a los varones. Atacar, eso nada más. Atacar y ganar. Habían cambiado y lo demostrarían, a ellos mismos, y a todos. Protegerían a la ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Culpar a los años en los cuales estuvieron imposibilitados era lo que mejor se les ocurría pensar, ante la golpiza que estaban recibiendo en ese preciso momento. Brick juraba que más caídas y llegarían al centro de la tierra. Boomer ya tenía dolor de cabeza después de tantos encuentros cercanos con el concreto, y Butch sentía que quedaría inconsciente en cualquier momento. Y para colmo Él solo estaba jugando con ellos.

-No quieran engañarse. El trabajo esta medio hecho. Pueden terminarlo. ¿Por qué no lo hacen y terminamos con todo esto?-. Dijo el demonio, viendo a los chicos aun en los lugares donde los hizo colisionar.

Butch se levanto y se acomodo la gorra roja del mayor, cambiando la visera hacia atrás. Levantando sus ojos verdes para ver al demonio. Después de verlo un momento, apretó los puños. Los músculos le ardían del esfuerzo que debía hacer. No creía aguantar por mucho.

-Tienes razón-. La voz del mayor resonó por el desértico campo de batalla. Brick salió del cráter que había creado ante su estrepitosa caída. –Medio trabajo hecho por Butch, no cuesta nada terminarlo nosotros. Boomer y yo podemos perfectamente bien destrozar esto y más-.

Boomer retiro el pedazo de edificio que estaba sobre él y miro sorprendido al pelirrojo, también veía a Butch que estaba igual. El pelirrojo caminaba mientras se alisaba el cabello. Quedando casi en el centro del lugar. El rubio se levanto y fue rápidamente hasta él.

-Pero Brick que…-. Fue interrumpido porque el mayor le tomo del cuello.

-Esto ya me molesto, y quiero acabar ya-.

Boomer se congelo; los ojos de su hermano eran como los de antes, deseosos de destrucción. Esos ojos rojos como la misma sangre exigían muerte. Fue arrojado y cayó al suelo inmediatamente. Brick le dio una última mirada y camino recto. El menor permaneció en silencio. Butch que miraba todo de lejos voló hasta el rubio y se paro junto suyo, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto. Boomer no contesto. Ambos giraron a ver al mayor.

Brick estaba frente a Él. Flotando tranquilamente. Y el demonio sonreía, al ver esa actitud tan propia del mayor; tan fría, y dominante. Era solo silencio. Los menores estaban en lo que debía ser la avenida viendo todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boomer se recupero después de ver como Brick solo estaba frente a Él. Y gruño por lo bajo. Siempre era él quien era infantil, el calmado, el ingenuo, quien debía obedecer, pero… no el más tonto. Se sorprendió al comprender algo… Brick no había actuado hacia desde que Él entro en su mente, si el mayor era el mejor controlándose ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora quería terminar todo? Se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano al comprender ahora todo. Y miro a Butch.

-Butch-. Llamo y el otro le miro. -¿Quieres matar?-.

Butch se sorprendió ante la pregunta y más ante los ojos del menor. Sus ojos azules estaban oscuros, dispuestos a matar a cualquiera a quien sea…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…?-. No termino porque el menor le dejo solo y confuso. -¡Hey Boomer!-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él sonrió aun más al ver a Boomer estar junto al mayor. Aunque Butch ya hubiera recuperado el control, los otros dos ya habían dejado de tenerlo y por su propia convicción. Lanzo una corta risa ante solo pensar lo que seguía. Y desvió la mirada a donde estaban las chicas, de lejos se veían perfectamente las estelas de colores. Y después a Butch que seguía viendo todo desde abajo y confundido. ¿Debía entrar en su mente de nueva cuenta? Era demasiado exigirle eso a Butch, quien ya había atacado con intensidad anteriormente… _¿Y que con eso?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Butch solo veía a sus hermanos. Primero le decían que debía calmarse ¿Y ahora cambiaban de bando? Apretó los puños y levanto la vista. Sí, si tenía ganas de matar, y solo a una persona, solo a ese ser que decía ser su padre, ese ser que le dio vida por segunda vez. Ese que lo uso. Ese odio que Él le hizo sentir hacia Bellota momentos atrás volvió a él… pero ahora no quería matar a la chica. Sonrió y soltó una risa, al parecer ahora no había sido Boomer a quien le tenían que explicar algún plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes siquiera de intentarlo, noto como en Butch nacían de nuevo las ganas de matar, ese odio, esas fuerzas. Y cuando iba a decir algo, un golpe le fue propinado en el estomago, escupió sangre y fue disparado bastante lejos. Una vez logro frenar vio a Butch con el puño extendido… nunca le vio llegar.

-Si te matamos todo esto termina-. Comento Boomer, sonriendo. -¿Cierto?-.

-Así también nos cercioramos de que no vuelvas a joder por aquí-. Escucho detrás suyo y vio a Brick, que de una patada le regreso a donde el rubio y el moreno estaban.

Él vio aun ante la distancia como el pelirrojo sonreía y sintió miedo por primera vez en su larga vida. Al parecer ellos si dejaron salir sus instintos, pero ahora ya sabían en quien descargar eso… lástima que esa persona era él mismo. No era necesario girarse y ver a los otros dos.

-¿Jugamos "papi"?-. Una oración, un golpe con guante blanco, una frase suya dicha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se giro furioso, pero ni siquiera pudo hacer algo cuando Boomer de un puñetazo que le dio en la cara, le hizo subir varios metros. Al parecer no le dejarían tiempo de reacción. Energía de color verde le hizo sentir como le quemaban la piel. Logro salir de eso solo para que un rayo denso de color rojo le cortara un brazo, y una patada le devolviera al suelo.

Desde el cielo, los RRB miraban meticulosamente lo que acababan de hacer. Se notaba de esa distancia en el cráter hecho por Él, sangre que había dejado el demonio ante la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo. Sabían que no era suficiente…

-¡Malditos!-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas vieron como la niebla volvía a surgir, pero ahora de esta no salían enemigos, solo llenaban el suelo y se creaban remolinos. Vieron donde estaba la batalla. Un cumulo de niebla comenzaba a crearse, era cada vez más grande, incluso tapaba la luz del sol. El clima también comenzaba a sentirse frío, ellas sabían que estaba pasando, por desgracia lo sabían muy bien. Del cumulo salió una tenaza negra y se disperso la niebla cuando Él dio un par de pasos.

Un demonio negro, solo se notaba un brazo con su tenaza, los cuernos y sus ojos rojos. Superando los de Brick. Abrió su boca y soltó un grito ensordecedor que destrozo los cristales aun intactos, del centro y miles más a gran distancia. Cerró la boca de manera fuerte haciendo tronar sus colmillos y bufo.

-Ahora… -. Siseo, su voz era por mucho un susurro de la muerte. Un eco resonó ante el silencio del lugar. -¿Dónde nos quedamos?-.

Los chicos solo presenciaron en silencio. Y sonrieron cuando Él dijo eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Plan no existía. Solo querían algo, y eso era matar a ese demonio. Boomer fue estrellado contra en concreto, Butch no evadió un rayo de energía, y Brick fue sujetado por la única tenaza de Él, siendo arrojado contra el rubio.

-Esto será difícil…-. Comento Boomer, quitándose bruscamente al mayor de enzima.

-¿Y?-. Contesto él otro molesto. –Debemos deshacernos de él-.

-Suena fácil-.

Vieron como Butch llego cargando una pipa que probablemente se robo de alguna compañía de gas. Y se lo arrojo a Él, el demonio lo rompió a la mitad, llenándose de gasolina, Butch lanzo su laser y le incendio completamente.

-El pirómano no se queja como tú-. Dijo por ultimo Brick para irse con Butch. Boomer suspiro. Estaba preocupado, Él aumento su fuerza y tamaño, si no terminaban rápido, ellos y toda la ciudad desaparecería para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él solo gruño al moreno después de tal táctica. Una estúpida y sencilla táctica. Que había funcionado, para cegarle. Un fuerte golpe que le propinaron en la espalda le hizo tambalearse, pero se recupero al instante, girando y golpeando o haciendo el intento de eso al aire. Gruño de nuevo y tomo un pedazo de lo que tenía a mano para arrojarlo; lanzando la mitad de la pipa que le fue arrojada a él. Pero en su descuido Boomer le arrojo varios pedazos de concreto que le fueron incrustados en el pecho.

Los otros dos se alejaron cuando Él comenzó a sacudirse de manera violenta y a quitarse los fragmentos de concreto. Reuniéndose con Boomer.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-. Pregunto Butch.

-Lo que hacíamos antes, simplemente atacar a matar-. Respondió Brick y volvió al aire.

-Viva el gran estratega-. Dijeron los menores mirándose y en coro con sarcasmo, también elevaron el vuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El olor a azufre y piel quemada. El calor abrasador. Construcciones demolidas. ¿Así se vería el infierno?

-_Posiblemente_-. Se respondió Brick antes de rodear a Él. Mientras lo hacía pensó que el aliento de hielo de Bombón sería realmente útil ahora.

Cuando llego a la cabeza, Él le reconoció entre las llamas y golpeo, dando de lleno en el chico que iba en picada pero lo detuvieron sus hermanos. Aunque de nuevo regreso a Él cuando los menores lo arrojaron hacia ahí. Aprovechando y golpeando al demonio en la cara, a pesar de llevarse varias quemaduras, logro derribar al otro.

Él cayo de bruces al suelo. Se levanto torpemente. Y aulló de dolor cuando una viga o lo que era le fue incrustada en un ojo, obra de Butch. El demonio chillo y se extrajo la viga arrogándola lejos. Camino hasta el chico y le atacaron las piernas, cayendo de nuevo, ahora boca abajo. En tierra Boomer logro derrumbarlo al lanzarle energía. No debían dejarlo levantarse.

* * *

Dickory5: Bueno, se que alguien es feliz matandome XDD

Lia-sennenko: SEE! MIKU MATARA A TODOS LOS ZOMBIES xDDD en serio no fue empalagosa la escena? yo moria casi cuando la escribi xD

NikiDanZ: Si, son bellos y lendos los chicos :D

01'Samara Voorhees-'14: AJAJA! se ewe a Brick se le salio la declaración xD bueno, pues ya conocemos que es sobreprotector en cierta manera (?) xDD

saviorfreedom: Que bueno que te gustara, y si vamos a ver que pasa con ellos dos xD

Jolus: Amor, amor de atracción, xD Por Bombón xDD

OFIXD: Gracias :DD

alejandra21: ajaja! las hubieras puesto xD yo encantada de leer. Y si xD Boomer es un pan de... un pan ._. así bien suave (?) Vamos a ver como les va a los cuatro xD Esperare la amenaza xDD jajaja!

Aaly: Ahora tarde MÁS en actualizar DD: soy muy cruel! Mr alegro que te gustaran esas escenas, las cuales de verdad me causaron problemitas xD

El Puti-Fino: AJAJAJAJA! si xD toda la adolescencia en la cárcel! Puff! están un poquito impacientes los chicos con respecto a ese tema xD Y no! no los dejaban salir tan seguido de las celdas donde estaban XDD See, los pelirrojos y rubios tienen una laaarga conversación por delante después de todo esto x3

emi-nekiito: Pero acertaste! y eso es bueno :DD Me darás el tiro cuando acabe la historia XDD

luzprincesa: Listo :DD xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora, quiero decir que perdón, otra vez; estoy con problemas porque es acción y esta no se me da muy bien, espero no tengan problemas en leer la secuencia, y si es así, lo siento mucho. Además, como Jolus me mando un MP preguntandome que si cancelaría la respuesta es la misma que antes; No pienso hacerlo, simplemente, estoy algo corta de tiempo, y de inspiración xDD

Gracias, por leer, favoritos, follow y comentarios :d me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a no cancelar ( y esa vocesita llamada conciencia, también conocida como Isa). Perdón la tardanza de nueva cuenta, me siento mal, por dejarlo por mucho tiempo.

Saludos gente del mundo mundial :D


	8. Chapter 8

__PPG no es de mi propiedad.

No tengo idioteces que decir ahora ._.

* * *

Poco pudieron hacer cuando el demonio se levanto, golpeando a Brick que salió varios metros lejos. Boomer y Butch lograron separarse. Él estaba de pie, y con ver a Butch se lanzo a atacarlo. El chico solo estaba esquivando los golpes que lanzaba el otro. Boomer por otro lado, estaba detrás del demonio listo para asestar otro golpe. Pero no pudo, Él se giro y paso exactamente lo mismo que con Brick. Por donde salió volando Boomer, llego Brick. Le golpeo directamente, y por detrás otro golpe le fue dado. El demonio chillo, y golpeo detrás de él, arrojando a Butch contra el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía mal, quería intervenir en la batalla. Era la que menos heridas tenia, a lo mejor su presencia ayudaría bastante, los chicos estaban en mal estado. Volvió la vista al frente cuando escucho quejidos y ayudo al señor salir de esos escombros. Cuando lo vio caminar hasta una ambulancia, comenzó a flotar, con la mirada fija en donde estaba la batalla central.

-No iras-. La mano y voz de Bellota la detuvieron.

-Pero ellos…-.

-Pueden solos-. Le interrumpió y la rubia volvió al suelo. –Esto es personal, y estoy segura que pueden solos-.

-No deberías estarlo-. Intervino la mayor. –Ellos no están mejor que nosotras-.

-¿Ayudaremos?-. Pregunto Burbuja y la mayor asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero ayudaremos aquí, la gente nos necesita-.

Burbuja frunció el seño ante la respuesta de la mayor. Bellota se fue y también Bombón. La menor solo volvió la vista a donde los chicos, esperaba que terminara bien todo, rezaba para que ellos y todos se salvaran de ese demonio. Antes, ahora y siempre odiaría las peleas y las muertes… ¿Por qué no la dejaban ayudar?

Bellota miro sobre su hombro como Burbuja observaba la pelea. Suspiro frustrada y llena de molestia volvió a donde los civiles.

Bombón después de irse solemnemente, fue donde los paramédicos, ella estaba segura que ellos no morirían. Y si lo hacían, ella los traería de vuelta, porque cierto pelirrojo tenía una conversación pendiente con ella. Sintió como la tocaban del hombro y miro a su novio, que tenía una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí-. Contesto con una simple sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas se pudo levantar, solo para ser sujetado por la única tenaza de ese demonio. Brick y Boomer se detuvieron cuando lo vieron. El chico por otra parte, sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. Poco duro ese momento, porque Brick lanzo energía, quemando al demonio. Él gruño y arrojo al chico contra uno de los pocos edificios en pie. Brick seguía en el ataque, y Boomer fue a ver a su hermano. Estaba enterrado bajo pedazos de concreto, los quito y ayudo a Butch a sentarse.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Creo tener todas las costillas rotas, a lo mejor un pulmón perforado y hemorragia interna. El cráneo roto… Estoy bien-.

-No se te da bien la anatomía-. Dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa con muy poca felicidad en ella.

El estruendo de algo estrellarse contra el suelo les hizo voltear; Brick había sido derribado. Se levantaron y fueron de regreso a la batalla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brick se levanto, y miro como llegaban dos estelas de colores. Vio al demonio que les esperaba. Observo a su alrededor, y vio algo muy útil.

Él no pudo hacer ni un solo movimiento contra los otros dos. Un objeto, fue enterrado en uno de sus pies, plantándolo contra el suelo, dejándolo de nuevo inmóvil. Bajo la mirada, para ver solo como Brick encajaba aun más ese pedazo de metal en su carne. No pudo hacerle nada al pelirrojo, porque llegaron dos golpes contra su cara, haciéndolo tambalear. Logrando solo, sentir como esa estaca improvisada, le rasgaba más, y abría una herida mayor. Un cable, o mejor dicho varios fueron enredados en su cuello y era jalado hacia atrás. No pretendía estrangularlo, querían derribarlo de nuevo. Tal vez, el revivir a esos mocosos, no había sido buena idea.

Brick y Butch sostenían los cables del alambrado público, enredados en el cuello del demonio, jalándolo hacia atrás. El rubio aprovecho, y voló hasta las piernas de Él, golpeando una. Un sonido de rompedura, más el gruñido del demonio. Le habían roto la otra pierna. Pero aun así permanecía en pie. Los mayores soltaron los cables; Él dejo de sentir la presión y se reincorporo, logrando asestar un golpe al rubio, que no pudo evitarlo y colisiono contra un autobús que estaba volcado varios metros lejos.

Brick subió de nueva cuenta, seguido de Butch. Ambos llamando la atención del demonio; que solo podía prestar atención a uno, por su ceguera. Y se centro en Butch. Lo atacaba, pero el otro le evitaba lo mejor que podía. Hasta que de repente, con su único medio de visión, vio a Brick apuntándole, en sus manos tenía una gran esfera de energía roja. Que colisiono, con su ojo. Su grito resonó, y creo un gran estruendo, rompiendo los cristales de los autos que estaban auxiliando, y hacia a la gente taparse las orejas y encogerse en su lugar.

Se tapo la herida más reciente con su brazo. Aun con el dolor, una viga fue enterrada en su vientre, que logro quitar a los pocos segundos de ser enterrada, pero con la herida abierta siento como le quemaban; era alguno, que estaba atacando con energía la herida. Movía su brazo frenéticamente, queriendo golpear a alguien.

De nueva cuenta tomaron los cables y los pusieron alrededor del cuello del demonio. Ahora haciendo presión, para estrangularlo. Él grito y Brick tomo la viga que había usado Boomer, y la incrusto a la boca del demonio. Fue silenciado cuando la viga traspaso su garganta. Ahora eran gemidos incomprensibles. Otra más fue introducida en su cuello, y de golpe, cayo contra el suelo de cara. Al intentar levantarse, le clavaron dos más en su brazo. Gemía ante el dolor, e intentaba levantarse; la carne era rasgada, y la sangre gorgoteaba, tiñendo los destrozos del lugar. Poco a poco dejo de moverse, más liquido rojizo y menos respiraciones. Hasta que paso lo que tenía que pasar. El movimiento ceso.

_-Malditos…-._

Poco a poco el enorme cuerpo del demonio se convirtió en cenizas, estas se juntaban en pequeñas montañas de color gris. Se esparcieron cuando Butch cayó de rodillas. Después bajaron sus hermanos.

Lejos, la gente miraba atónita el milagro que acababan de presenciar. Ese demonio, había sido derrotado. Un aplauso de un lugar no identificado, dio lugar a una oleada de los mismos; gritos de victoria y de euforia, aplausos. Bombón vio como su hermana más pequeña voló hasta con los chicos, solo negó con la cabeza y sigo en su labor. Bellota y Jaffet miraron momentáneamente al lugar de la batalla, y sonrieron.

-¡Oh Dios!-. Grito la rubia al ver a los jóvenes. Estos no podían casi mantenerse en pie. –Rápido debemos llevarlos a una ambulancia-.

La rubia ayudo a Butch a levantarse, y con esfuerzos logro que los tres llegaran a donde estaba toda la gente. Los paramédicos fueron con ellos. Tenían la mirada de todos en ellos. Pero cambiaron cuando las sirenas de más patrullas y ambulancias anunciaron su llegada. Bellota se acerco y disperso a la multitud que estaba comenzando a ser demasiada.

-Te la devuelvo-. La gorra roja que había permanecido todo el tiempo de batalla con Butch, regreso con su legítimo dueño.

Brick solo se la coloco; ganas de hablar no tenia. Miro como sus hermanos eran tratados. Butch tenía incluso oxigeno. Habían acabado mal, muy mal. Si fueran humanos, hace tanto habrían pasado a mejor vida. Lanzo un suspiro y miro como le suturaban una herida en su brazo izquierdo. La batalla había acabado, pero los problemas no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajaron del auto blindado, y caminaban a paso tranquilo. Deteniéndose junto a las tres PPG. Estas esperaban la palabra del mayor. Igual que el jefe de la prisión. Varios oficiales de fuerzas especiales estaban con ellos. El Alcalde estaba viendo hacia su amada ciudad, que estaba parcialmente destruida.

-Señor debemos tomar medidas contra ellos-.

-Ellos salvaron la ciudad-. Intervino la líder, el jefe le miro molesto. Bombón permanecía firme.

-Ellos comenzaron esto-.

-No se hará nada contra ellos-. Las miradas se dirigieron al Alcalde.

-Pero Alcalde…-.

-He dicho. Esos jóvenes no serán puestos bajo arresto-. Comento, viendo al señor junto suyo. Y después a Bombón. –Estarán bajo su custodia chicas-.

El mayor camino hasta su gente que era atendida. El jefe de la prisión solo rechino los dientes y camino a otra dirección. A pocos segundos Burbuja fue con los chicos, seguida de Bellota. Bombón suspiro y vio llegar más autos. Entre ellos uno, que reconoció al instante. Y permaneció en su lugar, para esperar a esta persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-He estado mejor-. Bellota miro a su homologo, que estaba recostado en una camilla. Con la máscara de oxigeno y varios vendajes. Era bastante raro verle así. Pero era la prueba de su batalla anterior. Le golpeo en la frente. -¿Y eso qué?-. Pregunto molesto.

Bellota levanto los hombros desinteresada, y le miro divertida. –Por imbécil, ¿Debería haber otra razón?-. Butch rodo los ojos. –Que geniecito el tuyo, amargado-.

Del otro lado Burbuja estaba con Boomer y Brick. Ayudaba a una enfermera a vendar al pelirrojo. Mientras la mujer desinfectaba heridas del rubio. Levanto la vista cuando sintió una mirada penetrante. Era Brick.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-.

-¿Yo?-.

-También estas herida-. Giro a ver a Boomer cuando este hablo. Ella sonrió, y volvió a su labor.

-Es superficial, dentro de poco me recuperare-. Contesto. –Ustedes en cambio. Están muy mal heridos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambas caminaban en silencio, la líder de las PPG ya le había explicado la situación. Y la otra solo asintió ante las órdenes de la otra. Se separaron, Bombón fue donde se supone deberían estar sus hermanas y los chicos; estando solo Butch y Bellota. Se acerco a ellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-. Pregunto, y el otro le miro nada más.

-Pues, sobreviviré-. La pelirroja sonrió. Y decidió quedarse a platicar un poco con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué podía pedir? Nada. Estaba siendo vigilado por todos, o mejor dicho, observado. Si se movía de un lado a otro, todas las miradas le seguían. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Frente a él, solo veía escuadrones de rescate buscando sobrevivientes bajo los escombros, él ayudaba removiendo los mismos. Varios paramédicos le dijeron que descansara, puesto sus heridas aun estaban graves. Eso le causa cierta gracia; no era humano, la mayoría de esas heridas se curaría dentro de muy poco. Y además, levantar escombros de concreto o de metal, no era nada comparado con los golpes que dio y recibió hasta hace poco. Lanzo un suspiro y miro el cielo, al parecer sus planes de irse se tenían que aplazar.

Sentía su cara estaba entumida de tanta sonrisa que estaba dando. La mayoría forzadas. Pero después de que Burbuja lo llevara a la fuerza con varias de las personas que ayudo y que sobrevivieron, estas le daban las gracias, abrazos y apretones de manos. Pero… había otras que no, esas personas le miraban con desprecio, y se mantenían alejadas de él. Sabía perfectamente porque, esas personas debían ser de aquellas que presenciaron su niñez. No había otra explicación. Se zafo suavemente del agarre que una mujer tenía en su brazo y retrocedió aun sonriendo.

-Tengo que ayudar a levantar los escombros, adiós-.

Levanto el vuelo, y Burbuja se quedo con las personas. En el aire Boomer suspiro, prefería no estar con las personas.

-Tarde o temprano se dirá lo de ustedes-.

Bombón miro como Butch se sentaba e la camilla, y le miraba un tanto molesto. Después de la pelea, la gente que era relativamente nueva en la ciudad, comenzaría a querer saber de ellos. Y si se decía toda la verdad, se darían cuenta que no eran precisamente "héroes". Eso era lo que menos le importaba, pero posiblemente su estadía, que ya se veía alargada, se vería un tanto turbia. ¿Les volverían a encerrar? Muy posiblemente. Suspiro, y se volvió a acostar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aterrizo cerca del hospital que había sido derrumbado, y suspiro aliviado ya estando lejos. Se giro y se asusto al ver a una chica pelirroja estaba frente a él. Esta le sonrió, y se cruzo de brazos. Él le miro mejor…

-¿Qué? ¿No me reconoces?-. Pregunto ella. Y Boomer negó. La chica rio. -¡Soy Princesa!-.

No se espero que esa chica tan casual seria Princesa y tampoco que esta le tomara de las manos. Ella sonreía como si fueran viejos amigos que no se veían desde hace tiempo. Cuando en realidad apenas y se habían visto solo unas cuantas veces de niños. Boomer sonrió un tanto tímido.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, y si, debes estarte preguntando porque te trato así, cuando de pequeño casi ni nos tratábamos, ¿Verdad?-.

-Eh… La verdad sí-. Contesto el rubio, y la pelirroja rio de nuevo.

-Bueno, Michael también me ayudo-. Comento. - Así que somos como hermanos, eres como mi hermanito menor-.

-¿Por qué menor?-.

Princesa rio ante la cara del rubio, y aun sosteniéndolo lo jalo a donde pudieran hablar tranquilos. Tenía cosas importantes que decirle a Boomer, y a sus hermanos. Pero ahora solo quería mostrarle al rubio, que podía confiar en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arrojo lejos el pedazo de metal, y varios rescatistas entraron al reciente agujero. Iba todo bien, no decían nada, simplemente estaban trabajando en equipo.

-Deberías descansar-. Junto a él, Jaffet le miraba. –Estas herido-.

-Nada que no cure rápido. Yo cause la gran mayoría de estos destrozos, lo menos que pudo hacer es ayudar-.

-No creo que debas hacer más. Has, han salvado esta ciudad, y miles de personas-.

Brick le miro. El castaño se veía algo cansado, y se notaba que hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y poder. Jaffet no era originario de ese lugar. Si lo fuera no le hablaría tan campante después de haberle visto usar sus poderes.

-No sabía… Que existían más personas parecidas a las PPG-. Dijo, dejando de ver al pelirrojo junto suyo.

-Es, una larga historia que contar-. Contesto Brick, mirando como los rescatistas aun buscaban. –Algo que realmente no voy a contar-.

Se quedaron en silencio. El castaño miro al otro; sus ojos estaban viendo en otra dirección. Era muy callado el chico, se notaba que sería difícil entablar pláticas con él, lanzo un suspiro disimulado y se cruzo de brazos. Miro al cielo en busca de inspiración, y sacar un buen tema.

-¿Cómo va todo?-. Escucho y vio como llegaba Bombón.

Y recordó algo. Esa repentina confesión que había hecho el chico junto suyo. ¿Habría sido en serio? ¿Habrían existido roces entre él y Bombón? Inhalo.

-Perfecto-. Contesto sonriente. –Por cierto, mencionaste que se conocían de antes, ¿Son viejos amigos?-. Pregunto. Los pelirrojos permanecieron en silencio.

-Bueno, amigos precisamente no-. Contesto Bombón, y Brick se alejo de ellos.

-Iré a ver donde necesitan ayuda-.

Y sin más, se fue dejando a la pareja. Jaffet no se sintió conforme con la respuesta, debía saber exactamente que escondían. Primero se enteraba que existían más personas con poderes, después que estos son conocidos de las PPG, y ahora no le decían que tenían de conexión. Miro a Bombón que hablaba con los rescatistas. Relajo los hombros, sería mejor preguntar después, ahora habían cosas más importantes que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si no fuera porque sentía punzadas de dolor cada que se movía, golpearía a Bellota que desde hacía unos minutos, le estaba picando las costillas. Al parecer no podía respetar a alguien que estaba herido. Gruño por lo bajo y alejo bruscamente la mano de la chica, pero esta volvió a picarle como hacia segundo atrás.

-¿Te diviertes?-.

-Un poco-. Contesto, y la miro. Esta le sonreía con burla. –Es lo menos que te mereces por haberme golpeado, y haber hecho caso a ese afeminado-.

Butch gruño y se giro dándole la espalda. Pero los piquetes continuaban. Si no fuera por el dolor, le causarían cosquillas. Pero no estaba de humor. Bellota ceso el movimiento y se cruzo de brazos. Se sentó en la camilla, obligando a Butch a moverse para que ella pudiera sentarse sin caerse.

-Sí que cambiaste. Ya ni los chistes te hacen gracia, pareces un limón. Como eres verde, ahora eres "Butch, el limón"-.

-Te recuerdo que tú también tienes el color verde-. Comento el otro, aun en su posición. –¿Eres "Bellota, la limón"?-.

-Yo no ando de amargada-. Contesto muy segura. Y el otro gruño de nueva cuenta. –Y ya ni imaginación tienes para los insultos-.

-Cállate-. Ordeno el chico.

Bellota suspiro y comenzó a mover sus pies que colgaban. Meciendo así la camilla. El sonido de las personas hablar, las llantas de los autos, el remover de escombros, pasos, el ladrido de los perros, las ordenes de los rescatistas. Estaban muy calmados, demasiado como para haber tenido una pelea anteriormente.

-¿Me odias?-. La pregunta asalto a Bellota de repente.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Hace diez años ataque esta ciudad, matando miles de personas y dejándote herida. Ahora, ni paso una semana, y vuelvo a atacar, matar y herirte. ¿Me odias?-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Bellota mirando al frente a las personas que pasaban por el lugar. Butch mirando a un punto en la nada. La chica empezó a hacer un _"mmmm"_ continuo. Ya fuese porque pensaba en la respuesta, o porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer para cortar el silencio.

-¿Tú me odias a mi? Te encerré por quince años en esa prisión-. Contesto ella. –Todo lo que pudiste catalogar infancia y adolescencia estuvo detrás de unas rejas y un collar-.

El vaivén que hacia Bellota continuaba, ahora bajo los brazos colocando las manos en el colchón. Butch continuaba en su lugar, pero suspiro.

-Pues bueno, Michael me mostro que todos tenemos cosas que queremos proteger… Me hizo ponerme en tu lugar y…-. Se quedo en silencio. Bellota ahora le miraba, el chico se acurruco más en la almohada. –No, no te odio-.

Bellota le miraba en silencio, giro a ver a la gente y con su mano le revolvió el cabello al chico. –Ni yo a ti-. Contesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Burbuja sobrevolaba la ciudad; estaba buscando a Boomer. El chico se había desaparecido repentinamente y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Pregunto a oficiales, a gente, a paramédicos, rescatistas, incluso a Brick que se encontró en el camino, pero todo había sido negativo. ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? No había mucho escondite en una ciudad demolida y que sus edificios parecían más polvo con forma. Hasta que paso por ultimo hospital donde estuvo. Y lo encontró, pero no estaba solo. Bajo lentamente y se acerco.

-¿Princesa?-. Llamo al reconocer a la chica que platicaba tan amenamente con el rubio.

-Hey Burbuja-. Contesto la chica. -¿Paso algo?-.

La rubia negó y se acerco más a ellos. –Estaba buscando a Boomer-. Contesto y miro al rubio. –Varias personas quieren hablar contigo, y los oficiales quieren saber si los puedes ayudar un poco-.

El rubio abrió la boca, pero la pelirroja intervino llamándoles la atención. –Sí, veras Burbuja, necesito que me lo prestes un poco más. Tengo algo que decirle a él, y a los otros-. Comento.

-Ah, bueno-. Contesto la rubia confundida. Y solo vio como Princesa se llevaba a Boomer, separándose después.

En el cielo, Boomer se pregunto que era esa cosa importante que tenía que decirle Princesa a ellos. Era bastante intriga para solo unas palabras. Le resto importancia y fue a buscar a Brick. Princesa le esperaría con Butch.

* * *

Lia-sennenko: Dentro de poco vienen escenas empalagosas nivel 100 xD Así que ya no me quejare de esa escena, ahora me quejare de las próximas que haré! jaja!

Samara Voorhees: Sangre corrió :D y de muchas personas xD pero corrió! Espero haya saciado tu sed de sangre (?) xD

Roockless Pretty: Gracias por comentar :D Me alegro que te guste

Daliachicacereal: Que bueno que te gusta! Y no, no la dejare inconlcusa, aunque tarde la termino xD

El Puto-Fino: Pues si, nadie quiere a Él xD ni sus hijos! Pero eso le pasa por ser como es xD A las chicas ya no las odian :D Digo, a Brick ya se sabe que siente xD

darkprincessakane: Sí, ya vencieron a Él, pero quien sabe :D Quizá revive xD No es alguien que se deje vencer fácilmente, pero los chicos tampoco se dejan

nodame12: Son poderosos! :D Le ganaron! Wiii~! xD

alejandra21: Ya actualice! D: Dime cosas lindas xD No ya, ahora actualice, y la pelea dio fin :D Espero te gustara :3

AHORA, pido perdón por la tardanza, y diré que Isa, me dijo que la batalla fue muy gore :S pues yo sentí que no, pero bueno. Lo hice porque sentí que quedaba mejor así, y poco a poco, se comenzaran varias conversaciones y problemas entre todos xD Menos monumentales como esta pero llegaran :D Y no se cuantos capítulos tendrá esta cosa en total ._.

Gracias por leer, favoritos, follow, review, me hacen muy feliz :D Les agradezco de verdad. Y aprovecho para anunciar, que tengo algunas historias pensadas, así que a lo mejor, el próximo cap, pongo una pequeña reseña de algunos de ellos, para que me digan cual estaría mejor hacer y publicarla :) Obviamente después de terminar con esta, así que sí, estaría actualizando más rápido y metiéndome presión :D Creo serian más felices xD También, perdón los horrores ortográficos xD Otra! Yo uso los nombres de las chicas como fueron doblados en México, no se si a alguien de otro país le incomode :S Si es así, pues perdón.

Sin más que decir, adiós gente guaporra :D


End file.
